


Mario has a Bad week

by FireFlowerHayHay



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 64
Words: 43,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlowerHayHay/pseuds/FireFlowerHayHay
Summary: Waking up on the morning only to find that his girl friend is missing Mario finds himself with his hand's full, keeping up with all the whacky hijinks that happen in the Mushroom kingdom. What villians will give trouble and can Mario figure out what it really means, to love a woman.





	1. MORNING BLUES

"Da na na da na na, na" The alarm clocked ringed out with it's familiar tune and soon enough a person in the near by bed begins stirring from his sleep; yawning he turns his head in his king-size bed. Though he is not awaked yet, a single bubble of snot is blowing from his nose. It is not exactly beuty sleep but hey. Sleep is sleep. But the alarm clock keeped ringing until the plumber grabbed his hat and hopped him self right out of the bed.

"Good morning Mushroom kingdom its your radio host Toadsworth talking to you on the Toadsword Public radio show" the alarm clock segways into the typical weather and news rotine, "the weather is lovely today with a faint breeze sunny skys and smiling clouds floating about the skys. And for news we have a few headlines today".

Mario steps out of the bed wearing nothing but his hat, cause true men sleep naked but looking aside him he realizes that his girl friend Peach, who is has been dating for almost two years now. Man last night had been one hell of a night, Mario thinks. But where is that Peach. Even though Mario gives Peach so much she rarely ever gived it back in return. Groaning he reachs for his cloths on the ground, thinking about where that crazy woman had went this time. Hopefully she wasnt cheating with Bowser again

"Our first headline is a nearby planet has recently exploded and become very bright in our sky. We do not recomend that you look directly at it because, it is possible that cosmic rays could burn youre eyes. Also today is the birth day of the terrible King Bowser of Koopa-land. However Bowser is promising peace and that the war against the kindgom is over. Peach is hear to celebrate and give the demonic king of the Koopas a special cake..."

"That bitch" Mario tugged up the trousers and zipped up his fly, whoops he almost got his dick stuck in it again. Last thing he wants was an other embarassing visit to Dr. mario, one of the three Mario Triplets. "We were having one hell of a time last night and there she goes running of to Bowser again." 

Grumbling cause he wanted breakfast Mario wanders down stairs with fingernail scratches all up and down his backside. Damn they still hurt. Looking at the kitchen counter there aren't even a left over pancake or anything. Peach's filthy kitchen equipment sit all over the counters with flour dust and shit every where. Just a big fucking mess. All so that fat turtle can have his cake and what, does Mario even get? A single biscuit? Not even a bowl of cereal, there is just nothing for him. A man expected to make a own meal for himself. 

Mario let's out a great sigh as he tottles over to the refridgerater and pryed it wide open only to find that there was nothing good to eat. Great, as usual. What was he supposed to do eat two butt pieces of bread. Hell no he had enough of eating butt last night. 

"Guess Im going for drivethru", wandering over to the front door he kicks it wide open where Yoshi is tyed up to the magic Tanooky Tree outside in his front yard. Yoshi screams "Yoshi"! but Mario doesnt really feel like putting up with his crap. Hopping on the weird dinosaurs back he starts giving commands

"Yoshi lets go, and see this dumb cake that Bowsers gonna get,"

"YOSHI...!"

"God not in my ear you dumb reptile, swear on the Star sprites I'll bonk youre head good if you do that again"

"y-yoshi..." Yoshi begin running ahead as Mario hanged on for dear-life, zooming past Toads and Goombas and other citisens of the Mushroom kingdom, and even though they seem real excited for the upcoming ceremony with Peach and Bowser, Mario knows he can't trust on of those people.

Oh and he don't like Bowser either.


	2. CEREMONY GOES WRONG

In the middle of the Cocanut Mall every one is gathering for the big ceremony, eager to see what is going to happen with Peach and Bowser and the cake they will share and the age of peace that will soon come to the Mushroom kingdom. While some are nervous tihnking that Bowser is planning some bad plot there are others, who still hope only good comes of it. Inside the mall all sorts of goods are being sold. Mushroom milk shakes and Star Burgers and other yummy treats. The Pinatas are good at selling but that is expected from people form a tourist trap down like Delfino Island.

Rolling into the parking lot Mario parks Yoshi into a lot

"Halt right there sir" says a cop coming up. Its Officer Metal Mario but despite what you might think he is not one of the Mario Triplets. E Gadd made him in a lab and he took up a identity of his own. "This is parking for auto-mobils only so please would you take youre animal some where else for parking"

"Hey Metal mario check out this shiny surface" dropping his overalls Mario shows Metal Mario the 3-up moon hiding beneath his pant's. Disgusted Officer Metal Mario writes a ticket and slaps it on his buttcheek's but it dont look like Mario cares. Shredding it up he feeded the papery bits to Yoshi and the dinosaur gulps them right up.

"Fuck you mario you can go to jail for not obeying the law"

"Suck it you chrome clone crone the only arrest Im getting is cardiac arrest from dealing with youre greasy ass." Mario walks away grumbling as Metal mario puts a towing boot on Yoshis foot and the tow truck rolls up. It released it's hook and plugs right up the dino's ass. Damn that was rough. But Mario isnt concerned about his ride home and that steel covered pig at this point. What he cares about is that unfaithful bitch

"Fucking E Gadd making copys of me I should be coming up with royaltys at this point," Mario thinks knowing that the only royalty hes been coming up might be having a side dish of turtle aswell. That only makes him even madder as he went storming into the mall. A Pinata trys to sell him a mango smoothie screaming "MANGO MANGO MANGO!" but Mario ignores it knowing that Peach screams "man go" at him all the time at home when shes on her period.

Finally he gets to the center of the mall with a big fountain and escalaters on both sides. At the center Peach and Bowser are dressed up all fancy looking at a big glass case. That cake must have been inside and Mario gets furious, that was Mama Marios favorite cake dish that was passed on to him as a hairloom. And now Bowsers about to get his disgusting reptile tounge all over it. He hopes he chokes on a cake crumb.

The crowd cheering is clearly blind to how two face Peach is as Bowser gives a wave.

"Mushroom kingdom the years of conflicts will finally come to a end and there will be no more kidnapping!"

They whoop and hurrah though Mario don't think there was ever kidnapping but Peach went to Bowsers Castle on her own choice and did all sorts of gross shit in the master bedroom. Mario wonders if hell see the stork delivering new Babby Bowsers soon enough.

"Thank you Bowser," giggling Peach runned her hand across his pecs "now lets enjoy the cake..."

"NOT SO FAST." Imposing a figure came blazing through on a bike blasting big tufts of black smoke through the air. Mario almost wants to choke, damn its almost as bad as Luigi and his fucking Pall-Malls. The motor bike shreeking to a halt comes down and the squat man hoped of and grabs the cake case. "I a-want to play a little game you could call it a micro game even"!

Wario steals the cake case away, dessert family hairloom and all.

Suddenly Mario Peach and Bowser are all pissed.


	3. PATH TO DIAMOND CITY

As Wario goes blazing out of the mall on the Wario-bike Peach with nothing else to do plops down on her ass as if a hard cock materialised under neath her or something. Typical of that lazy bitch to squat around when theyre chores to be done Mario is so over it at this point. So its up to Mario and Bowser to chase after that gluttonus yellow Wario now. Though Wario is not one of the Mario triplets he is actual a distant cosin on the family tree.

"I want my cake back"! Bowser screams as he goes rampaging at top speeds "It was made specially for me"

"Man shut up dont you realize that was my Mama Mario's cake dish?" Mario asks

"I don't give a damn and if I dont get my cake than the war will continue"

"Thought youre fat ass had ate plenty of peach's and cream?"

Getting out into the parking lot Mario watched as the tow truck went zooming away Yoshi dangling from the hook and shreeking like he was something from Banshee board walk. Is it to late, how will they catch up with Wario now? But Bowser lift's up his hands and suddenly with a BEEP BEEP the head lights of the Koopa Klown Kar go powering on. Heavy metal starts blairing but Mario groans cause the last time he dealed with "heavy metal" his mental dinosaur buddie got towed away by the ass hole.

"Hop in Mario" Bowser and Mario hopping into the Klown Kar and the first thing our plumber hero sees, are condum rappers all on the back seat of the car. Just as Mario is ready to rip up the turnips out of the Koopa kings anus Bowwser looks to the back seat and gives nervous chuckles laughing it all of

"Its not what it looks like but, last night I had a hot date with Wendy o koopa"

"Fucking gross isn't she your kid"? Mario said nearly wanting to choke on a Super mushroom.

"The koopalings arent my kids that is just a misconception," Bowser winking. Mario knows he is full of shit and that Princess Peach must've been getting super slugged by the Koopa kings girthy baseball bat earlier. The only misconception Mario cares about now is that Peach misses conception and there's no more Koopa kids running around in the House Mario.

"Look, Wario and his bike are stopping," Bowser points down and they are no longer in the Mushroom kingdom but in the nearby city, called Diamond city. Bill-boards all around are a add for a company called Wario Ware Inc with Wario's face and Mario can't stand to look at them. His cusin is even grosser up close; Mario can see all the black heads and, super gross - oral hurpees. Seemed like the fat business man was eating the pussy crop even while locusts were on the tomatos

Landing in front of Wario Ware Inc head quarters they are not fast enough and Wario went glazing into the building. Meeting them outside is a girl on some sort of scooter and a helmet and redhead. Its Mona Pizza. Wario's girl friend.

Wandering up Mona Pizza stops Mario and Bowser in theyre tracks.

"Hi but you do not have permision to enter," rubbing her hands together she then flings a finger telling them to leave. "You need to leave now this is private company property, any questions"

"Yeah can I have a large pizza with Get The Fuck Out Of My Way on it?" Mario growls. Bowser can not believe Mario would say things so horible like this so he stays out of the conservation.

"Depends can I have some of your meat lovers sausage" Mona Pizza winks looking at Mario's crouch.

"Um fuck no your underage and besides your dating that pedo Wario now explain that?"

"Wario will sleep with Everyone Ten and Up" reaching down and itching between her legs, "and he loves them with extra cheese,"

Mario and Bowser deciging this is TMI realize there gonna have to bust inside on theyre own.


	4. FIREY LOBBY FIGHT

In the upstairs office of Wario Ware Inc things arent looking to good. Wario passing the glass cake dish over to Dr Crygor takes a look at the sales charts for videogames in the area only to see that Wario Wares income is going down. Cussing under his breath Wario turns to Dr Crygor and screams

"Crygor damn it why our the prophet's on the down low!!!"

The old man calabrating his drivers pulls his fingers out of his mecanical earhole and says "well Wario we were seeing sucess in the porn mag industry however, the new Pyoro Porn Mag is selling like hot cakes cause no one wants to beat theyre dick to your ugly ass. I even heard Mona Pizza is cheating on you with Manager Joe"

"Hoes be like that" Wario shoving the cake dish over to Crygor, "now take this to the down stairs freezer pronto before youre nipples get twisted and touched again." Wario smoothly moving over to the window sees that Mario and Bowser are talking to Mona Pizza and have snapped. "God damn it my employees can't do anything I always have to do it myself..."

Just as Mario shoves Mona Pizza aside and tromps into the building pulling out his walky talky Wario said, "entruders are coming into the lobby we are gonna need back up a-real soon."

Mario and Bowser in the lobby find themselves face and face with a hovering taxicab and in the seats are a cat and a dog. Not the pussy he wanted to see but whatever. From the hood of the car it pops open revealing a gigantic turret SMG machine gun manned by a little white alien and its none other then Orbulon.

"Dribble and Spits here to stop you" the taxi drivers say.

"Didnt think my deleted porn searchs could drive a car" Mario hopping up on Bowsers shoulders he prepares his fists, "now you fat fucking turtle would be nice if you help me this time because you want youre cake and I want Mama Mario's cake dish back,"

"Yeah whatever" so Bowser begins to spew a big flamey cloud to the taxi cloaking them all with firey blaze. Dribble and Spits screaming in pain as theyre flesh starts to burn begin dumping theyre Big Gulp Wario Cola on themselves so that the fire goes out. Now they arent happy one bit so they crank the taxi into business mode activating nitro boosters.

"Orbulon here lets blast these fuckers to the Kuiper Belt," the alien firing his SMG machine gun as bullets tearing up the lobby. Sofas and potted plants and things start blowing up. Mona Pizza screaming like a bitch leaps behind a desk, typical of these women they think there so tough until things get tough. Bowser turned his back and the bullets are block by his shell.

"Nice the bullets bouncing off, last thing that bounced of me was Peach" the king of Koopa whispered.

"Fucking what?" Mario says back but Bowser whistles awkwardly and pretend he don't say nothing. "Fine Bowser just help get that white dildo piloting the turrent already."

Bowser throws Mario up to the sky and Dribble and Spits and Orbulon are all distracted by the graceful plumber soaring in the air, and then suddenly Mario is coming back down his white gloved hand covered with streaks of fire. The big punch is being prepared and boy do the three employees regret working for a pedo now. Mario crashing down delivered his fist with a big BOOM! The engine of the car catched fire and Mario went flying backwards.

"OH FUCK!!!" Dribble and Spits and Orbulon all say before they explode to peaces theyre flesh flying around. A slab of meat slaps Mario across the face, huh so thats how it feels for Peach.

"Good work Mario", Bowser said offering a hand shake.

"Yeah I fucking try now let's find this cake already"

Bowser lowering his hand follows Mario deeper into Wario Ware Inc.


	5. JIMMY AND THE VOLTS

"Good afternoon folks this is Toadsworth radio shows. More planetary wreckage from the nearby exploded planet may be crashing on Mushroom kindgom keep youre eyes peeled. Were also brining you updates, from the massaker at Wario Ware Inc" the helicopters shine theyre spot light's closer into the windows of the penthouse and Wario covers his eyes. Damn last time he thought he was gonna go blind was when Mona Pizza didnt shave her crouch for three months. Suddenly on the walky talky "attention Wario Dribble and Spits and Orbulon are now defeated!"

"WHAT" Wario running over to the nearby desk he sees Jimmy t browsing his laptop, "hey Jimmy you fucking messaging youre girl friends on Facebook messager again?"

"Actually no," Jimmy t turning around has replaced the afro with a classy checker trilby and formal rim glasses sipping on a can of Diet Big Gulp Wario Cola. "As it turns out all my paparatsi, only ever like me for my money and fame. Because woman are whores I have learnt of a new philosofy, called braincels".

"How long are you practising this braincels?"

"I moderate the sub-reddit with another guy called RidPill,"Jimmy said adjusting his goatee.

"I could get on board with this last time I gave Mona Pizza a delivery call she refused to sauce up my bread stick, now head down stairs and stop those entruders Mario and Bowser at once."

"Yeah whatever let me get some backup" Jimmy kicking open a nearby door and 9 Volt and 18 volt are on Xbox Live. "Get off the fucking mic you fake ass gamer girl you don't even like Halo," they shrieking as they bean some thot across the head with a baseball bat in Fortnite. Jimmy beams proud that they are getting this cock manipulaters of the online. "Boys come with me," Jimmy is saying "Wario needs us to stop entruders."

"Warios fat ass can do it himself," 18 volt shouted as he uses his epipen.

"Yeah ok you diabetic fat fuck lets get going" so they all follow Jimmy and soon they are all standing in front of Mario and Bowsr in the downstairs hall ways of Wario Ware Inc

"You fucks look slimyer then a third world urgent care," Mario tips his hat and Jimmy t tip his fedora right back. "Now here is youre only warning turn back now or youll be more fucked then Toadette on frat night,"

"Fronk you Mario, get him Fronk!" 9 Volt released Fronk but Bowser accidently steps on him making him a bloody puddle. Wincing the king of the Koopa wipe's his bloody foot on the crouch of Marios blue overalls, now Mario is overall blue cause it looks like hes having his "time of the month".

"Ha ha Mario bet you have more periods then the fucking Punctuation Guide." 18 volt said.

"Bet youre sweet ass I'll stick this exclamation point into a period or a colon", Mario said as he motioned Bowser to go for the necks. The two enemys tromping up and grab the Volt's heads and snap theyre necks in a instant. Suddenly the gamers paid subscription is up guess they won't be shreeking on theyre Turtle Beachs any more. "Now Jiimy t you are next."

"No please I have to moderate braincels!" the man tipping his hat.

"The hell is that?" Bowser asked scratching the head.

"Its a sub-reddit for men who are frustrated with woman for playing with theyre emotions and denying them sex and know they need the release of sex." Jimmy t begins to walk away, "I'm done working here later"

"Not so fucking fast," Mario rises a fist so firey that it might as well be Mona Pizzas unshaved cooter. Jimmy T freezed in his tracks ready for Mario to kill him of. "Jimmy your not going anyway... until you right down that web site address."

"Oh okay" so Jimmy T tells them about braincels a little more and gives them the URL before leaving. As Mario and Bowser goes farther they see the path is split. So quickly they decide to split up now.


	6. SHATTERED GLASS

Sense Mario and Bowser are now split we will now see what happens, as Bower went farther down his hallway. The cellers of Wario Ware Inc are musty cloaked wih the scent of dust, and shit, damn Warios been farting it up with his garlic cloves down here. Bowser is well used to the smell of human crap though specially after Peach took a dump on his white sofa. Guess she wasn't very anal retentative.

All over the walls old photo shoot's of Wario butt naked are all over the wall, ew gross he has more fat content then a tub of mayo. Suddenly Bowser goes round the bend and fills a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Gasping the Koopa king prepared a fire blast only to see that its a old Toad with pad and paper and a headset. Its Toadsworth from Toadsworth News network.

"Gee willickers"! Toadsworth hobbling over whispered to Bowser "I am sneaking inside to get the biggest scoop on the Wario Ware Inc massaker for the sake of my crusty bones and shriveled crouch don't kill me Bowser!"

"I won't kill you if you help me get that cake,"

"Ok bowser" Toadsworth liked that deal so they wander down the hallway. One of Bowsers contacts falls out so he bends over to pick it up and while, he is doing it, the old mushroom licks his lip's staring at the Koopa's ass. Bowser has half a mind to shoot fire from his butt hole right there (yes he can do that) but decides the man is probably a case of the common cold and three days away form dieing of old age any ways.

Making it down the hallway Bowser see's it, Dr Crygor is watching a glass case his arms crossed. "Too bad they wont let me in the science lab after I molest Penny man Wario is real protective of his women," the Dr hears a creak from the hallway and whiped out a plasma gun. "HALT RIGHT THERE AND DONT COME CLOSER!"

"Attenion viewers" Toadsworth hissed into his headset micro-phone "things are getting serious down here as the stolen cake from the Ceremony earlyer today is now tracked down by Bowser. Will this be resolved peacefully or will"...

Before Toadsworth can finish the sentance Bowser has already rushed forward, Dr Crygor fired the plasma weapon but Bowser dodges with skill and then grappled Crygor with a Koopa Body Slam. Flying in the air, Bowser landed and Dr Crygor underneath him went flying. Then Bowser leaps up above Crygor and uses Koopa Bomb to finish him of. Suddenly the room is more splattered then a Dennys restroom.

"LET ME EAT THAT CAKE", Bowser shreeks but unlike last night he don't mean Peachs asshole.

"Attention viewers Bowser is about to break open the glass case so this story will soon coming to a close, after this more information about the nearby Planet Zebes which recently blew up,"

Bowser punch's the glass case and the shards all fall away. But there sure isn't a cake on the other side. Wait, is this not the same case? Something gooy is coming from the other side. Their like jellyfish with red blobs in theyre centers and big fangs. They scream and oh God theres thousand's of them. Bowser gulps he would of preferred it if Peach was sucking him dry instead.

"Attention viewers Bowser seems to have shattered a similar looking case that don't have the cake in it but thousands of Metroids in it instead, now what is Wario planning to do with these monsters," as the Metroid latch's onto Toadsworth head he begin to shrivel like a dick in January wilderness "well folks this may be my last story," then he crumple to dust.

"OH FUCK" Bowser begins to run away as the Metroids screaming chase after him, he really fucked up now. 

"MARIO HELP!!!!"


	7. VS WARIO

Mario going down his own path from after he splits up with Bowser sudennly finds himself, at the penthouse of Wario Ware inc. What he saw is nothing less then horrifying as Wario is sitting on a porcelin throne. Grunting it appears that Wario, is taking a massive shit's into the toilet. The turds plop like a calm spring-time rain. Next to him is Mama Marios cake dish with the cake inside. 

"Motherfuker I catched you on top the can!" Mario screams

"Wario loves being on top now, come here and give a-Wario a blumpkin," Wario winking as a final turd splash's into the pot. "Now Wario is constapated cause he don't eat another fiber help a-Wario out and cut this turd out of my butt hole" suddenly swishing in are Kat and Ana the samurais. Seems like its the final line of defense. But if Marios good at anything its going over the line.

"Bring it fuckheads", last time Mario beat up kintergardeners he was actually in kintergarden but hey age is just a number, might as well borrow Warios philosofy if hes dealing with his henchmans. If anything he is doing the kids a favor, so that they quit working for a pedo after he beated the ever loving shit out of em. Drawing theyre swords Kat and Ana approach. But Mario have plenty of expereince sword fighting form the prison showers at Defino Island. Grappling the nearby plunger for Warios toilet he counters a strike from Kat and sticked the plunger on her face, using her as a battering tool smacks down Ana with ease. Punching the window he chunks the unconshous kids out the window. A splat coming from the ground moments later and it sure don't sound like one of Wario's nasty poops.

"Now its over Wario,"

"Not so fast" Wario snapped his finger while his pants are still down; summoning a micro game. The game says STAY DRY. First micro game is to stay dry from the rain, but Mario is quick and stays under the umbrella no problem.

"Nice but how about this?" The game says CHISEL. Next micro game is to chisel a statue but Mario charge's a firey fist and punched the block immediately causes pieces to fall and make a perfect form of Mario buff and flexing. Wario growls and but he knows there is a trick up his sleeve

"Final micro game", the game is saying HAVE BUTT SEX WITH WARIO. Mario is all skeeves out hell no he wont do that. Wario beckons Mario forward as his camera crew gathers ready to snap new pics for his porn mag. If Mario does it he will loose his manhood, and also be in the Wario Ware publication every one will see it.

"No way Wario"!!

"Then I win the micro game now look out," the three seconds running out underneath Mario the bomb explodes and now Mario covered up in ash and flames is now defeat, lying on the ground Wario laughs, the cake is all his now.

"And now your defeat so Wario gets to a-have butt sex with you any way" his grubby fingers flexing Wario get close when suddenly Bowser busts into the room with a army of Metroid coming after him. "WHAT THEH ELL THE METROIDS ARE FREE?" Wario screamed suddenly panicing as the aliens latch to his camera crew and suck the life out of them.

Mario is helpless and the Metroids close in when suddeny a shadow comes over the penthouse. Something is heading to the window and no one can make it out at first when he realizes. It is a orange ship with a green window on front it's jet blasters pulsing. Shattering through the glass the gunship smash's into the floor splatting into Wario. Groaning with all his bones broke Wario is the loser.

The gunship doors open as the Metroids stop in suprise

"Greetings" it looks like a robot but sounds like a woman. "my name is Samus".


	8. FRUITLESS EFFORTS

The Metroids come flying in ready to turn them all to dust but Samus turning around trys to activate her gunship, damn it don't work. Suddenly flying through the window in the Koopa Klown Kar is Bowser and hes coming fast just not in the way Peach might tell you about. "HOP IN GUYS" so Mario and Samus sail into the auto-mobil as Wario Ware Inc exploded into firey blaze. Metroids flying every where they begin to attack the people of Diamond city, Toads humans and Goombas you name it. Sucks for them but its Diamond city's problem and Mushroom Kindgom had strong borders. Only protection Mario cares about is border protection ever sense he stops wearing condums cause they feel wrong

"Oh and I got the cake," Bowser holding the cake as he drived.

"Thanks now who are you" Mario said to Samus.

"I am Samus aran I recently come from a bounty mission on Planet Zebes, to stop evil space pirates from breeding Metroids and unleash them on the galaxy. Before I stop them all I get dispatch that they have sent shipment of Metroids to Wario so it seems I was to late, to stop the outbreak..." Fuck seems like they were spreading like a bad case of crabs. Of course crabs are just lice at a different altitude thats the last time Mario has Peach suck him of while she's got the lice in her hare. "The Metroids cold threaten all life so we will have to keep our eye's peeled during out jorney."

"Huh that sounds dangerous but we can handle it what matters is that the peace ceramony continues so the war can end"

Landing in the Cocanut mall parking lot they rush back in, Officer Metal Mario chomping on dognuts notice's a head light is busted on the Koopa Klown Kar and slaps a ticket on it, fucking typical of this coppers to just farm money for theyre fat ass's to get another boxe of glaze and sprinkles. If Mario has time he would of smacked the pigs face until his eyes are glazed and then sprinkle his blood across the pavement with a kerb-stomp. 

Rushing in they all gasp cause Peach don't sit inside any more. A note is in it's place; reading...

DEAR MARIO AND BOWSER I AM TIRE OF WAITING FOR THE CAKE AND "NEED A BREAK" FROM MEN WHO ACT LIKE CHILDREN SO WILL BE TAKING A VACATION

"Hey Mario and Bowser and... and woaaaahhhhhhh" the Toad seeing Samus nearby he is scared until she disactivates the suit activate Zero suit mode. Skin light blue leather and her assets are lined up perfect. Pretty good size tits and that ass is something to behold, damn Mario gonna need a bib for this one. SPROING, sticking through the Toads diaper is a end of level flagpole. "Uh any way Peach was getting bore while you are gone and downloads Tinder and found a new man at Delifino Island"

Mario can't believe it and Bowser even more horrifying pops open the cake case only to see its all gone, Wario must of ate it all while they were at Wario Ware Inc

"That cheating bitch I'll track her down I swear" Mario crumps the note in his hand and rages.

"No Im done with that", Bowser berrying his face in his hands cried "woman always treating me like some worthless thing, and maybe Jimmy T is right and that it's time to become a braincel."

Samus walking over to cumfort Bowser got shoved to the ground as bowsers eyes set fire, looking to the crowd he breathed fire and the people begin to run.

"PEOPLE OF MUSHROOM KINGDOM, THE WAR IS ONLY JUST BEGAN..." And then the Koopa king stormed of, getting into his Koopa Klown Kar he flees. Officer Metal Mario cussing shoots a taser but he misses.

"Peach that whore you will pay", looking at his phone Mario see's a flight to Delifino Island is soon, "next stop Delfino Island"

Samus taking his hand, "Make that two tickets." Seems like he wont be taken the jorney alone after all.


	9. A SHADOW OF INTENSENESS

The plane pulling into the Delifino Island airport into the landing , man Mario hasnt seen a landing strip ever since Peach stops using razers so she can be "natural." Really if Mario thinks about it theyres nothing natural about pulling hair's out from his teeth but hey. If he ever gets pop corn stuck in his gums at least Peachs crouch can help him out. That is if he can find her and whatever dude shes cheating on him with this time.

"Hey Mario," oh right Samus is along with Mario as they get of the plane "I suspect that Metroids will be going all around so its good to try to contain them. We have to stick together to stop them which is why I coming with you,"

"Thats great Samus," damn this bitch clingier then that one time Mario skinnie dips in a lake and gets leech's on his ballsack. Heading farther out there are soon seeing that they are in Delfino plaza. Mario feels memorys coming back, of the time he was here with FLUDD and the others. Suddenly as if crawling out of a memory Shadow Mario is crawling out of a alleyway. (This is not one of the Mario Triplets but just an other clone of Mario)

"Woah mom its Mario"! A kid pointing at Shadow mario. But Mario is knowing better it must be some one using the magic paint brush to pretend to be him but who. The crowd of kids screaming and cheering because Mario is there but it is a fake. Suspicous Mario and Samus look closer when suddenly Shadow Mario drop's his pants. Mario gasps this is definitely a fake copy because his member is way to short to be him. The real deal is longer then the Grand master Galaxy.

"Oh fuck yea", grabbing his dick Shadow Mario starts masterbating himself to the crowd. The little boys and girls squealing in protest as theyre dads and moms cover theyre eyes to sheild them from the horror. But its no use Shadow Mario is jackin like its Grand theft Auto. Soon its like Fludd is using a new nozzle as the crowd is sprayed down. Winking Shadow Mario slinks into the darkness, fuck that was more revolting then Antifa at a Trump rallies. Wiping the slime of his face it sure dont seem to be Peach's cake batter. But maybe babby batter instead.

"It appears to be a alien substence" Samus noticing as the police cars come rearing up, Officer Metal Mario hopping out and he sure looks pissed. A Pinata cop speaking to him describes the suspect.

"He has a hat and a mustache and overalls and was spankin his monkey in front of a crowd,"

"Is that true"? Officer Metal Mario say and a nearby Ukiki monky covers his face. "I only know one person who is fitting that description, Mario come out youre going to jail you sick fuck"

God damn it Mario cant go to jail getting framed by Shadow Mario again. As Officer Metal Mario is closing in Mario trys to run only to find that more police cars swooping in. Firing theyre handguns Mario get shooted in the back leg. Fuck the cramping is hard and more painful then anything else, he don't want to hear Peach bitching again come period time. Samus gasping takes her Paralizer but gets decked in the face by a cop. The weapons blasting all round the crowd is running

"GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND YOU PERVERTED FUCK," one shoves a elbow into Marios side and a set of ribs cracked. Mario howled in pain biting his lip just so he knows it is not a dream. Taser tips flying into his back hes more shocked then that time that chick told him she was sixteen the next morning. 

"Mama mia its because Im italian isn't it"...

Suddenly a flashlight beaning across his head, its lights out for Mario as Samus watch's as the cops drug him away.


	10. CORONATION OF A KING

Bowser sitting on a bench next it's legs look like their about to rot of. Browseing his phone he is on the braincels sub-reddit learning about why woman just want materal things for sex. Damn its a rough world out there. Playing on the bildings radio is a honkie tonk jazz theme sounds like something out of a bad porno, as Toadette's are walking back and forth helping theyre patrons. A neon sign outside is saying, TOADETTE WHORE HOUSE. When Bowser leaved the house and told Junior he was going to a "cat house" he sure dont mean the animal shelter.

"Hi Bowser", a toadette walking up wearing lanjury and shiny red lipstick. Bowsers fills himself moisten. This bitch looks tighter then his buget he hopes he can pay with only twenty bucks. "Are you ready for the good time oh by the way I see you on the T.V earlier"!

"I dont wanna talk about it," thrusting out the $20 dollars bill his turtle dick is harder and more extensive then his amiibo collection back at home. To bad these hookers arent mint condition with un-opened packaging but hey a tortoise, is gonna get what he can get's. "Now lets get to business,"

Toadettes nearby picking up Super crowns are turning into butt naked Peachette's and leading theyre custumers into the sex rooms. Toadette looking at the $20 dollars bill squints her mouth twisting in disgust, "helllllll no the price is fifty dollars now get the fuck out," storming of she slams a door behind him leaving Bowser in the lobby

Sobbing Bowser crumbled the money in his hand and keeps browsing braincels when a scaley hand plop's on his shoulder.

"Hey man dont take it to hard, ive had it with these irritating cunts and I'm not saying they having a yeast infection either." Bowser gasping turns and sees a new person on the bench. With purple skin and a big long mouth like a bird. His wings are dragony and he has talons sharper then the pain of a gonneria clap. His tail has a hook and the dragon winking. "My name is Ridley"

"Wait arent you the one who kills Samus parents?" Bowser confused said.

"That is a mis-conception, actually we were boy friend and girl friend but the breakup was bad. So I become RidPill and helped Jimmy T moderate the braincels subreddit. It is a philosofy given to us by Mother Brain before she was defeated on Zebes," the dragon snarling at the Toadette whores makes them go running. "These sluts dont deserve our busyness."

"Damn right you got a point," Bowser clapping Ridley on the back "now if they wont give us we deserve, let's give them what THEY deserve, what do you say my friend?"

Ridley does not even respond before he breaths fire setting fungi the room over on fire. Toadettes scream theyre scimpy undies burning and flying from theyre bodys. Bowser joins in to and the sluts are ablaze. Then its talon time. Lashing them limb from limb blood is pouring like a eight month turm abortion. But the bitches gotta pay. Bowser and Ridley do not take long before every last Toadette is just a lifeless corpse.

"Now then incel brothers gotta watch out for eachother. Were done with woman," Ridley flexing his wing's "and fuck that bitch Samus"

"But if we dont fuck woman who is for sex"? Bowser scratch's head.

Ridley reaching over plucks a Super crown from a dead Toadette and putting it down on his head a flash of holy light coming out. Suddenly wearing a purple bra and tight pantys, she strides up her body sleek and supple. Damn Bowser could get a piece of this. Ridley just space pirated the look of a hot women and the king of the Koopa is ready to go World 8 on this bitch.

Ridlette winking motions Bowser forward.

"Well fuck," the dragon cood "and then well fuck the world together."

Cackling they get ready to rumble and I mean that in two ways.


	11. DIVINE INTERVENTION

"You damn pigs let me out!" Mario screamed rattling the bars of his cell but its no use. This is fucked up even more then the last time he got framed at Delifino Island. From outside the cage cops talking including Officer Metal Mario, saying "Ah, yes... unfortunately fair trials are no longer in the budget and rooms are filling up quick so the firing squad is out back shooting criminals, perverts first", Mario gulping trys to hide under his cot when he heres a whisper from the other side of the wall.

"Mario I hate seeing you contained like this its like you let loose."

"Ooh talking dirty are we", his orange jump suit like a firey passion. "Is that someone from the other cell"?

"No its me Samus Im outside the prison trying to brake in," Mario suddenly remembers that bimbo came along for the ride. Shes good in the streets but is she good, in the sheets? "Samus how the fuck am I gonna get out of here?"

"Good question but Space Pirates have seazed and corrupted the jail operations so it is likely your gonna get executed"

From the hallway a warden walks up wearing a blue suit a cop hat and a billy club in his hands. Its Warden Kraid, he is like a gigantic green dinosaur that fires spikes from his belly. Damn to think Mario thought Peach was getting fat but this obese green fuck puts the tubby princess to shame. Its like Yoshi if he was even bigger and stupider. Warden kraid belch's sending a saddle and bones flying, well now Mario knows where the impounded auto-mobils go.

"Morning Warden Krad," Officer Metal Mario tipped his hat causing sparks to fly. "so are we beating prisoner in the caferia again today or what, make sure you turn the cameras of this time."

Warden Kraid screech's pulling a level, officers armed with guns line up pointing theyre weapons at everyone's heads. Mario finds a barrel pressed against his skull; not the Donkey Kong type either. For Mario its about to be on like Donkey kong if these fucks lower their pistels for even one second. But Warden Kraid squeals "GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHN"

"That means time to hit the showers maggots," Officer Metal Mario translates.

"B-but I'm not comfortible enough with my body" a blubbering Koopa with glass's trys to explain. POW POW POW! Bullets are firing like its Yoshis Safari and soon enough the fat turtle lays dead on the ground, deceased. Seems like a middle age father type seems like first day in prison is rough for everyone. Grumbling the rest drop theyre cloths and line up naked as the cops take them to the shower. Fuck Mario is getting musky down there. He don't know what that slime is but hes pretty sure they serve it at french restaurants, he wants that shower bad now.

"GRAHHNNNNN," Kraid cackling locks his fingers together as the prisoners wander into the shower then Officer Metal Mario slam's the door shut behind them. The prisoners grumbled as they await, the water to turn on. But it's not coming?

"We don't even get soap?" Sudenly the fausits start spewing a green gas and they begin the choke on it. Screaming like bitches at Panic at the disco concert they wale at eachother and scrape the walls with theyre fingernails. "FUCK" Mario is good at holding his breath enough to do entire water levels witohut breathing even. But even he has his limits.

As prisoners fall dead from the gas Mario excepts his end knowing that Peach will never get whats coming, aside from another cock in her mouth.

Flish! Flash! Flash's of light come and the fausits fall down, slices from energetic beams of energy. Mario, who is about to die standing there in the shower. But for some reason he did not.

A boy walks up with a faint glow around him with a T Shirt of a Metroid; Mario watch on his hand; blond hair.

"Who are you did you save us,"? Mario asked.

"I am Hayden," with a beam of light he bust's the shower door open "now lets get out of here, youre story is not over yet.."


	12. WARDING OFF THE WARDEN

Running form the showers the prisoners scream as officers open fire at them and bullets are flying. Theirs so many of them tough that the rain of fire is barley enough to stop the storm. Criminals -- Goombas and koopas and Pinatas all butt naked and surviving the gas chamber, do not hold back as they sprint. They jump on a nearby copper and start biting at him. Ripping his skin of his face and braking his bones. That cops getting more fucked up then suisidal man at a bar, damn Mario could use a drink right now. Also confusing is the blond kid running by him who is that kid.

"Who the fuck are you," Mario says.

"Im Hayden you cold call me a protecter of this world" Hayden flinged knifes of light imbedding into a officers chest killing him instantly. "Mario it is importent you see youre jorney all the way through, one more word of advise before I go"?

"Yes" Mario waits.

"Don't trust these woman. At school all the fucking Stacies in the clique ask me out but to set me up. Cause they wanted to play with my emotions, if they will play with my feelings then wont they play with youres?"

Mario thinks it over cause its a really good point. Turning around to make sure the path is clear Hayden is behind him.

"Good point Hayden", Mario turns back around and the godlike Hayden is gone. There is only Warden Kraid now beating his chest like a kid goin through pubberty beats a dick. Speaking of witch Mario is still butt ass naked so his Little Mario (not one of the Mario Tripletsbut his penis) is danging around for every one to see. Warden Kraid stop screaming for a second to shreek with laughter.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN" Kraid said meaning something like "Youre dick is so small,"

"Yeah well four inch's even not that far from average also God gived him a tounge to handle what my cock dont, not that you could of understand you mongoloid dinosour fuck".

Warden Kraid toss's his billy club very nearly beaning Mario across the face but he strafes. Shouting for help Mario turns around seems like most the shower prisoners have gone streeking into the woman side of the prison. Just great more horndogs trying to get a piece. Only thing their gonna get is a piece of bullet in theyre skull. Mario watch's out as Warden Kraid luanch more spikes one after another. Pew! Pew! Pew! 

All a sudden a spike smacks down into Marios groin percing his cock an balls.

"Ahhhhh shittttt," Dr. Gordon Mario is not going to stop giggling when Mario sees his brother for this one. Warden Kraid is ready to gobble Mario up like he did to Yoshi so he lumbers forth. "Fat albert looking fuck", Mario stumbling away his crouch really is bleeding this time. He feeled like a girl. "Just fucking make it quick..."

Suddenly the prisoner sealing busting open, with a force a explosion rocking the bilding. Warden Kraid gasps as Samus fell from the above her Power armer glissening. About time that thick blonde did something useful. And not even thick in the sexy way Mario just thinks her skull is thick.

"M-Mario"! Samus looking at Mario's beutiful and natural Italian body blush's, wait did she not notice how below average his wiener is, maybe she could be a true women who does not care. Mario stands high showing his body of more, "Samus help us stop Warden Kraid..." Suddenly more cops are running to Mario shooting theyre guns, he duck down and the bullets flyed into Kraid instead. Screaming he is weaked now.

"Then lets finish the job," Samus takes regular missles and upgrades them to super missles. (Man Mario wish's he could do that for his blood-gushing you-know-what.) Then she fires away into Warden Kraid's mouth. The fat fucker swalloes the bombs and then in a flash the warden, explodes into meat.

"NICE," Mario is half chub when Officer Metal Mario comes round the bend other officers with him. Before they can blast away like its a bukokkee Samus reaching over grapples Mario her hand skirting past his jenitels and jumps past the sealing. Mario is now escape from jail.


	13. TO CREATE THE PERFECT WOMEN

Peach wandering into the Hotel Delifinio see's that all the deckor and couchs and the fancy floor. Wow, this is a fancy place and to think her tinder date could afford to meat her here. He must be rich damn Peach is digging for gold and not like Wario plucking fat boogies out of his nose either. The princess slut is practically gagging for it already as she looks at her phone the tinder profile pic is a hot dude with pecs good abs and forarms. The doors slamming behind her, wierd is that automatic or somthing. A big steaming dinner plate is waiting her so Peach plucks the silver lid of. Finding grilled catfish.

"You got catfished bitch," sneaking behind her is King Boo holding his phone. What the hell there are pictures of Casper the ghost naked with Moaning Murtle from Hary Potter. "Oops forgot to close my ghost porn" the un-dead monark trys again revealing his dating profile. Its the same on that Peach is to meet up with.

"What the fuck you are fat in the real life" Peach says even tough she is a girl and weighs 145, what a lard ass hypocrit. "I dout you are rich either if your busy lying on dating profiles,"

"Hey cunt does this smell like cloraform to you"! The king said wisking a rag under her nose, coughing and hacking she quick find herself loosing her conscience as she drifted into sleep. Falling to the ground she collapses. King Boo chuckles, damn and to think he almost wanted to forget about this evil plan. But dropping that thought would of been a shame. Cause dropping this thot was even funner. Creeping over King boo is ready to take Peach away when a kookie scyentist comed into the room.

"Professer E gadd!" King boo bows and his crown falls his head, whoops now he isnt wearing cloths. Is it Peachs turn to strip down yet. "What is happening today" King Boo nods

"My henchman it appears you captured the princess well done" E Gadd smiles then pulls out a plastic water bottle, bringing the botte to his lip he take's a swig and spits tobacko into it. A big dip-in is loged into the scyentists mouth and not only that theirs tumors to. E Gadd scratch's his head and hair falls out every where. "I have experimenting on my cancer again but Im not sure if i will beat it."

"Its ok I died a vurgin to," King Boo trying to lighten the mood, "I dont have a sex life now I don't even have a life haha."

"King Boo that is not how evolution works, it is the goal of a specie to reproduce before they pass on. No if I do not have sex before I am dead then I am failing nature am I not?" Looking over to Peach E Gadd frowns and cracks his feet, "but she will not be asleep for long; she will not want to make love with me, it will not be true..."

"Than what option do you have"?

"Thats the thing about us braincels, we use our brain's." Guiding King boo over to the machine he made Metal Mario in he reveals a new blue print, it is labeled PINK GOLD PEACH. "I will make a women who will not complain, or be fake or try any of that dumb shit. No it is time i have someone who treat's me, as I want to treat them... and be loyal to me and me only. Only thing missing is Peach body perportions but we have her now".

King Boo and E Gadd laugh knowing theyre gonna be so ball deeps in poon they will have to collect coins so they dont run out of air.

"Excellent plan", taking the magic paintbrush King Boo turns back into Shadow Mario "now back to make sure nobody enterfears."

Suddenly the walky talky in E Gadds pocket rings. "Fuck what do you want," whispering from the other end and the scyentist screams "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT OUT OF JAIL? Uh huh okay. Goodbye" then staring at King Boo, "send the reinforcemants."


	14. WHEN PIGS FALL

Mario and Samus running from theyre lifes like dyaria down the pants of legs after a bad trip to the Taco Bell. Fuck that prison brake was rough but at least their out now. But wait it seems that its not over quite yet as ballets come flying up to hit them in the heads and in Marios case not just his regular head but, his dick head as well. Suddenly they stop, because as they were running. The crowd stares Pinata boys and girls and parents. What are they gonna do? But wait, Mario is still nude from the prison escape and his dick is stopping to bleed. The crowd stares and screams. 

"PERVERT!" The cops here the crowd scream, Officer Metal Mario comes up with his gun. "OFFICER METAL MARIO ITS THE PERVERT HE ESCAPED FROM JAIL NOW, LETS GIVE HIM THE PUNSHING HE DESERVES!"

"Mario you escaped the hand of the law for long enough," Officer Metal Mario aiming his gun and points it right at Marios eyes. Mario takes a big deep breath of air, this ones going to be harder then the time he over-doses on Viagra and it was stiff as a thwomp for ten hours. "Goodbye Mario"

"Suprised the hand of the law got me when its usually holding a dognut," but Metal Mario don't care and the finger is on the trigger. The crowd is screaming, what the fuck is this mob justice. Amazing how quick the public turns on Mario the moment he does one wrong thing. If Mario has a gun he would shoot them all. 

"No"! Samus rushing at Officer Metal Mario fling's her grappling beam but Officer Metal Mario grapples her grappling beam instead, and toss's the robot woman to the ground. Damn Mario like pushing his woman around (Peach likes it rough) but this is just uncalled for, and then Officer Metal Mario shots a bullet to the back of Samus helmet, she does not get hurt but the force is enough, to make her pass out. 

"KILL MARIO", the Pinatas squeal "KILL MARIO, KILL MARIO KILL MARIO"!

Metal Mario lift's the gun to Marios head and than a gun shot.

Mario opening his eyes, wait he is not dead. This better not be some fakeout bull shit, Mario remember when Peach thinked she was preggers and trys telling Mario he will be a father. Fuck if he wasnt ready for some dumb kid then he don't feel ready to die. And being dead cant be solved by going to an abortion clinic you know.

Officer Metal Mario gasping looks at his chest. A big bullet hole is there and silver blood leaking out. Then the copper hits the ground like the piggy fat sack of shit he is, damn looks like theirs justice in this world after all. "Have fun eating dougnuts in hell you tub of lard, oink oink oink," but who saves Mario? Hayden?

Mario begins to cough into the shoulder because the smell of cigeretes is flooding his nose, yuck smells like Pall malls. Turning around Mario gasps to see there is a man puffin away at a cancer stick holding a sniper riffle, vaccum parts hanging from it, and a caption is saying POLDERSNIPE 10,000. The mans cloths are tattered and about to rip, like Marios favorite underware hes had for eight years. His mustash is almost as good at Mario's. It is Luigi. One of the Mario triplets.

"Mario brother a long time no see, now get up some thing bigger is happening here on Island Delifino..."

Samus getting up to her foot as reinforcemants storm in. Army of Boo's comed flying in. Shit thats more dead kids then that time the orfanidge burns down a couple doors down from the House Mario.

Luigi snipes and a Boo explods into white goo.

"E Gadd is sending his forces now lets fucking go"! His cig hanging from the corner of his mouth they all run like hell.


	15. BREAKFEST AND BED

Bowser wakes up the gold rays of sunshine pouring through the window its like he is in heathen. The bedshets all over the place and his mussels are weaked, wait what is that noise, did the sink disposer get leaved on over-night. No wait, looking down he sees that Ridlette is awakening his from sleep. Damn those "two lips" are better then any tulips, that Peach trys planting outside the Bowser Castle. Moaning he cock's his head back and enjoys waking up with a "blast"; when Ridlette is finish Bowser is ready for a tastey home cooked breakfest, as the man of the house hold deserved.

"What to eat, sausedge and biscuits?"

"Wait just a damn second you greedy turtle", smacking the Super crown of his head and turning back into a regular purple dragon suddenly the crown goes clonking down on Bowsers hair, damn looks like both his heads getting assalted this morning. Suddenly a flash of light, and in tight black lanjury and with human-like expressions is Bowsette. Ridley licks his lip's ready to drill this chick deeper then Lower norfair. "Oh hell yeah now its my turn,"

"What the hell" Bowsette is protesting "I think I am the man in this relation-ship..."

"Not always now braincels have to take turn if I was always on the bottom, wouldnt be long before youre fat ass crush's me." Reluctant Bowser is force to be the "woman" in bed and once it is all over Bowser cant stand to wear that damn crown any more, chunking it to the ground Bowser wants to throw up. But maybe its best he isnt dripping burning fluids from both ends.

"Now make me some scramble eggs you fucking whore," Ridley screams and Bowser gets to work. The king of the koopa is growling, man he is sick of this shit, he thinked he was getting a good deal with the Super crown but Ridley just made him a total bitch. Flying the pan aside Bowser breaths fire, "I'm not youre fucking bitch Ridley".

Ridley winking reveals the video camera on the night-stand. "Yeah youll do what I say or the entire pubic will know what went down here do you understand. My reputation don't mean shit on this planet I can just fly away," Bowser stepping down crack's eggs into the skillit, "Damn right you coward turtle..."

After breakfest the two check out of the Holiday Inn and get to theyre next destination -- Island Delfinio -- and make theyre way to the hotel, Ridley holding the Super crown in his luggidge. If Bowser can sneak into the suitcase and destroy the crown maybe he will be free. But wait, what if Ridley shows every one the porn tape? But if he can make it an accident, and Ridley believes it. Knocking on the door the dragon waits.

Opening the door is E Gadd and King Boo.

"I do beg youre pardon" the kooky scyentist coughing up a plume of blood before spitting tobacko into his water bottle "but this is not open to the general public you must of got the wrong adress."

"Yeah, E Gadd need me to get them outta here"? King Boo waves the Magic paintbrush ready to kill. Bowser gulps but stands aside cause if Ridley gets killed then the sex video can be destroyed.

"Now now E Gadd dont you know a braincel when you see on," winking Ridley opens his Reddit app revealing he is braincel moderater, RidPill. The professer gasps happy to see such a famous braincel in person. "Now E Gadd we heared about youre evil plan to stop Mario and to make the perfect women; how about we help you?"

"How can you help a dying old man," E Gadd cough's.

Unrolling a blue print Ridley laughs and even E Gadd is astounded to see, the plans for a giant mecanickal brain.

"The final plans for the creater of braincels herself, the ultimate femoid who turns against her own gender," Ridley cackled pointing at the sketchs "and for the greatest scyentist the greatest brain... MOTHER BRAIN!!!"


	16. THE RUNT OF THE LITTER

Mario is now wearing new cloths cause Luigi had some left overs of his cloths in his stuff, and not in the same way that Peach pantys are laying round the House Mario yuck. Wrapping bandidges on his cock Mario is ready to good, damn last time some cock made him cry that much it was spicy nuggets from the Kooper King fast food restarent. That three have to sneak though Delifino Plazza and make it to the Hotel Delifino if they want to get to E Gadd. But the mad crowds continueing to run, screaming looking for Marios so he can get killed. Their thirstyer then dickwipped sluts.

"Mario look out", flinging hand in front of Mario Luigi points ahead, the kooky scyentists henchmans, also known as a bunch of Boos are swarming the plazza. It is so stressing that Mario wish's he had a bunch of booze so he could drink himself till he was more pounded then Peaches pussy. "Well have to snipe."

"Fortunate that Im a profesional in that department" says Samus as she drops a Super bomb and it explode's causing the ghosts to explode into white goo, damn get the cameras out cause it might as well be money shot. Also nearby a bilding collapses and falls on a bunch of Pinata children, oops. Well at least their foreiners. 

"Whose your girl freind," Luigi smacks Mario on the back. Before Mario can start cussing a monster fling in makes them all gasp in shock, the fuck is this thing. It squeals it's mandabels clinking together and latched to a nearby Toad. The mushroom fuck whines like a bitch and turned to nothing more, then a pile of dust. Next to the Toad is human woman shreeking and preparing for death.

"Its a Alpha Metroid and it must of evolved..." Samus prepares Ice Beam to shoot at the monsters stomach. Suddenly the beast is to afraid to approach the woman so the lady, as all ladys like to do, mocks the creature for not having the guts to try to talk to such a horrible gender. "Wait that cants be a Alpha Metroid, but it is not Gamma, so..."?

"Your such a beta", The woman says to the Metroid and it starting to cry.

"A Beta Metroid their very rare," Samus got out her plasma whip and primes it for attack, wow she must be into BDSM and Mario sure don't think that means what it usually does, but instead Beating Dicks and Stopping Metroids. Funny, but will Samus crush alien threats or the hearts of good intented men. 

Luigi plunking the Pall Mall from his mouth aims his Poldersnipe ready to blast the true monster to death.

"Luigi you know what to do", Mario says.

BOOM! The bullet flys through the woman that made fun of the Beta Metroid and falls to the ground dead. Serves the bitch right for her behavier, cause if she is going to mock a deformed animal for being a beta than theirs no telling how many innocent men will be terrorised by this feminist fuck. The Beta Metroid comed to them greatful to be alive.

"Your name is Beta now will you help us stop E Gadd?" Mario hoped the little pet will say yes. Beta does not say anything cause it cant talk but for Mario, a ambigious consent counts as a yes, hey Peach don't take him to court yet. "Okay then lets go to Hotel Delfinio together and..."

Turning a corner a crowd sees them all.

"THE PERVERT MARIO, CALL THE COPS"! They pull out their cell phones and knowing things are dire Luigi snipes away headshotting a mother and her two kids. Samus followed up firing ice beam freezing them, Mario ground pounds and shatters. The survivers try to run but Beta sucks their life force up like a bitch on a dick, wow saving this alien was a good idea.

Soon enough the doors of Hotel Delfino are in front of them.


	17. HORRIBLE BIRTH

Laying on the surjury table E Gadd yawns smacking his lip's as he wakes back up, huh he is still not dead he is thinking what a dis-appointment. Patting down his head every thing fills good so he gets up and a instant later, he is barfing blood all over the floor. Looks like the mouth cancer is getting worst now how much longer does he have, to loose his virginity. Walking by King Boo (as Shadow Mario) steps in the blood and went slipping to the ground.

"Damn E Gadd, by the way tampons are in the pantry," 

"Very funny King Boo but I think the process is almost complete; the perfect women soon awaits us in her chamber..." Giggling like theirs a vibrater stuck in his butt the kooky scyentist wanders down stairs and the ghost monark follows after him. The mecanickal device for making the Metallic Clones is whirring away. Pretty soon, "Pink Gold Peach" will be complete and E Gadd will finally get to blow his lode, before this cancer blows his blood-stream.

Sitting at the table are Bowser and Ridley and the king of the Koopa is not looking happy at all. The purple dragon turns his back to wave hello to E Gadd leaving the video camera unattend. Wait, this is Bowers big chance to destroy the footage. Reaching before the space pirate can stop him the turtle crush's the film. Bowser is Ridleys bitch no longer.

"Free at last", Bowser panting wondering if his ass will ever go back to reguler size "so now why dont you find a new bitch Ridley because I quit working with you."

Ridley is furious but has a ace up his sleeve -- revealing his smart phone Ridley has hundreds of copy's of the porn tape on the cloud. Bowser gulps, uh oh. When the news tells every one theres a turtle on the cloud they sure wont mean Lakitu, but instead a butt naked Bowsette getting reamed by Ridley's dragonic member. Bowser backing up, "er it seems I have acidentally broke the video camera"...

Ridley flinging a chair aside knock's Bowser to the ground leaps on him and grabs him by the throat. Choking him hard Bowser is turning more purple then Waluigis asshole and is begging for air. Ridley clock's him up side the face "UNTIL I SAY I AM DONE BEING A COUPLE WITH YOU YOUR GONNA FOLLOW ME AROUND, BRAINCELS DONT BETRAY BRAINCELS" Bowser starts to cry and sits back down. Ridley without telling Bowser, cause he is so pissed, send's a copy to Peach. Uh oh.

Suddenly the machine whirrs and opens up revealing a naked woman but as pink medal; good size tits and smooth buttocks; damn this girl is hot but E Gadd will skip giving her a bokay of roses because its time to deflower her instead. Striding forth the doctor hacks more blood, great cancers setting in fast. 

"Save me a slice" King Boo cackles.

"My dearest Pink Gold Peach I bringed you into this world for one purpose, now do you taught what that is"

"Uh that means your my daddy," she giggles, so innosent.

"Yeah you can call me that if you like now lets head to the bedroom" E Gadd puts his wrinkle ass fingers on her sholders and to his shock, the metal princess flinged the hands of. "Ummmm Im sorry, did you want to cook me a dinner first"?

Pink Gold Peach putting a finger to her chin "You know this inforsement of traditional gender rolls is a bit outdated and bigitted", E Gadds eyes are bulging, shit what is this feminist bull shit. 

King Boo says "Uh oh boss, look here". Pointing at the dile on the machine it shows that his perfect women is at COMPLAISANT 0% and COMPLACENT 100%. God damn it he always mix those up on the spelling test. E Gadd scowling "Its a SJW I repeat a SEVERELY JADED WOMAN", trying to push her back in the machine for reprogramming the Pink Gold Peach catched his hands.

"Actually its time to crush the patriarcky," pulling out a frying pan.

E Gadd swallows but the tumers or fear don't go away.


	18. SUPERIORITY OVER EQUALITY

Kicking open the door's to Hotel Delfinio its time to get to straight into business as bunchs of Boos swoop in to suck the soles out of Mario Luigi and Samus. But they assume theyre combat poses and all attack. Mario launching fire balls, Samus shot a missle, and Luigi firing with his Poldersnipe 10000. The ghosts all explode into yick splattering all over the ground. The three keeped running knowing that they cant stop now.

"We make a great three-some", Luigi said shotting another Boo straight through it's forehead. 

"You think so cause two boys and one girl is a little much for me to handle..." Winking though her helmet Samus suggestedly curls into Morph mode into a ball, rolling over and drops a bomb. Mario is gawking at how flexible she is holy shit. She can get into that positon she can probably do what ever position he wants. And put those bibles and ice cream tubs away cause he sure as shit is sick of vanilla misionary.

"Just look at how intense things get with us" Mario grasps a Boo and is squealing in his face, he crunch's it like a marshmellow and as it quakes it went BOOM, spalltering all in his hands leaking to the floor. Hm, but would it be gay to have sex with his brother. Not that he would put his Little Mario into Luigi but just being naked in the same room. Well then again thats how it was in Mama Marios utuerus.

"Well discuss later." Luigi kicks open an other set of double doors revealing all sorts of villians inside. King Boo and E Gadd and Bowser and Ridley all knocked unconcscience on the floor, wait what the hell has happened here. Their on the floor some of theyre skulls bleeding. Standing in the center is Peach, but wait that is not Peach even Peach dont look that bitchy. Her lip is curl into some sort of sneer that reveals only the most disgusting smugness. Mario leers; same body, different cunt.

"Your not Peach", Mario says. "Who is she"?

"Assuming my gender huh wow, well what do I expect, form a pig headed man like you,"

"Then what the fuck is youre gender Captain Buzzfeed?" Luigi groaning.

"Well i am a girl but the fact you guess is what reveals youre male privaledge," Jesus fucking christ what is up with her she sounds like a god damn Kotaku article, Mario will have to bare with it and be spoon fed bull shit awhile longer. "All you men are the same wanting us woman to have both wage gap and thigh gap, I think you should be getting a tooth gap... once I beat you're teeth in with this pan".

"Thats the problem with feminism, these feminazis want woman to be superior instead of equal" Shit Samus taked the words right out of Marios mouth. If these so called equality fighters werent so obsess with taking the piss out of man. Than maybe they would realize their just victimising themself and act like a damn human being for once. "So i take it you beat up these gentlemans," Samus says again.

"Gentleman try sexistman, E Gadd only makes me for sex..."

"That is womans role in nature so that man can love her and make children that is how it has alway worked. Don't you read a fucking scyence text book?" Mario rolling his eyes ignited his glove with flamey fire. "But you know what I dout facts and logic can change youre mind; maybe well do what you SJWs do, and shove it down your throat.."

Luigi nodding preps his sniper. Knowing that they will have to beat her quick cause she might start complaining about man-spredding or defending the Last Jedi (SJW propaganda) next.

"If thats how its gonna be," giggling she whip's up her frying pan "get ready to be on the wrong side of history".


	19. TRIUMPH AND SACRAFICE

Flinging her pan suddenly Pink Gold Peach fires a strange dart gun with a BANG! sending the blast right into Marios neck. Gulping he feeled the wound, huh what is going on here. His skin turning red, isn't it? Pink Gold Peach winking reveals what she has fire; TOXIC MASCULINTITY DARTS. "Tough luck Mario now the poisen of evil men will corrupt youre body..."

Mario gulps waiting for death but nothing happens. 

"Huh why isnt it working..." the metal princess shouts stomping her shoes, her feet stomping the ground.

"Thats because toxic maculinity isnt real you damn fool" Luigi whisking out the Poldersnipe aims at Pink Gold Peach and trys to shoot only for her to lift up the Equal Pay act and reflects the bullet. Funny, but Luigi knows some badly thought out laws cant do much to stop him; aiming at the wall behind the bullet ricoshays, and hits her in the shoulder. Funny thing about these femoids they fight with emotions and bad new laws when facts and logic are what really doing the trick.

"You just perced my body without consent!" and the Peach clone lifted a wistle to her mouth and blowed as hard as she could. Mario chuckles man if only she would work a dick like her little toy there, then maybe she wont act so bitch like all the time. Samus seems to have her head on her sholders... aiming her arm canon a blast of Ice Beam comes out freezing the metal clone in place.

"Men and woman are not made equal; they are different so quit fighting for this damn "equality" when we just need to find, our own place!" She runs up with grapple beam toss's Pink Gold Peack in the air and uses forward arial on her filling her body with hot flames. She hits the ground broozing up and looking like more of tribe member than princess. Front page of Buzzfeed, shit bitch try font page of National Giographic. 

"I wont fall to your kind..." Hopping up her ultimate attack is preped- LEFTIST LASER. The pure evil energys of the rooms swirling together and where did she get that from any way. It is so high teck that war criminal Gregor Soros probably funds it. Mario Luigi and Samus preparing for the worst when suddenly, latching on to the feminists head is mandibles and shreeking. Beta has comed in to save the day. Pink Gold peach wales but its time, to end her career.

"Ready team" Mario says and Luigi and Samus prepare. Red fireball, green fireball and charge beam; all together, rushing straight for Pin Gold Peach and the energy is so much she busts to schrapnle. The team all cheers even Beta is happy. Suddenly crawling from the ground is E Gadd is brain sweling, wait why is it so large. Last time Mario dealed with a head that was to big Dr Mario got to circumsize him before the skin bursts.

"The space pirate blue prins worked exactly as planned," E Gadd cackling his tumers are even more large then before as Samus gasps, she knows this the big brain in his brain, MOTHER BRAIN. Cancer taking over the kooky scyentists body is beginning to die but what is in his head, is more alive then ever. Busting though his skull the brain has spikes a big eye and is charging a laser

"HYPER BEAM WATCH OUT"! As Mother Brain begins to fire. The beam looking unstop-able, but suddenly before they can protest Beta swopping in to get the hit. They scream in angwish

"BETA NO"

The alien takes the brunt of the impact theyre eyes welling up with tiers, theyre one buddy the on they could relate to being burnt to a crispy tot in front of them and once the attack is over Beta is no more. Mother Brain gurgling in delight.

"Bitch..." Mario runned his hand's through the ash "your gonna pay for that one..."

They run in theyre fighting sprints even more strong then before.


	20. REALISATION OF TRUTH

Mario and Luigi Samus are ready to fight Mother brain win suddenly from behind them, is the slow clapping of dragon hands together. Its Ridley he's snarling so happy to see what is happened. Mario is so pissed whats the deal with that look on his fucking face when Beta is dead. He has have a mind to murdering that fucking dragon now and piss all over him like the bathroom wall

"Ohoho"! Ridley winking and cuddling up to Mother Brains side the dead corpse of E Gadd beneath her his skull is shattered. "Well it seems that we take the brain of the scyentist, and resurected the leader of the Space pirates herself"!

"R-Ridley!? How coud..."? Samus beginning to cry but Ridley isnt having any of that shit, "shut up you damn harlet, you lie to every one and tell them I killed youre parents. When in reality you brake up with me cause you thinked I was a beta male..."

Mario and Luigi gasp and look at theyre friend Samus.

"Is this true Samus".

"Well its no matter" Ridley plunking up Mother brain from the ground wanders over and snags Bowsers hand "Mother Brain and Bowser are coming with me; were all braincels now and together we can hunt down the sex we deserve now".

Mario is having a revoultion, as he is thinking about this all. The braincels say they are victims and the woman will not have sex with them so they do this things? They killed Beta, and accidentally maked the bitchiest woman possible - Pink gold peach. When in reality did they ever have such a hard time? How are this "braincels" different from normal people accept their just to pathetic to try to get a woman? Mario is realising the truth. The "braincels" are not truely alone. They make themselfs miserable and victimise. When in reality they are taking away from those who struggle FOR REAL with horrible womans like Mario. So the braincels are enemys to Mario all the same; trying to hog the womans pretending they never had a chance; when it was people like Mario and myself who never have the chance. It is fucked.

"Mario help me", Bowser whimpers but Mario knows the Koopa king is lost to the idealodgy now.

"Ill be taking Peach to!" Storming to the Hotel Delfinio basement he kick's down a door and it explodes to splints. But in the corner of the room the ropes are untied and Peach sure isn't there. Wait where the fuck did she go. On the ground Ridley picks up a note and Mario and Luigi and Samus all scowl...

DEAR MEN  
AFTER MY "TINDER DATE" GOS WRONG I THINK I "NEED A BREAK" FROM ALL MEN IN GENERAL  
WILL BE GOING TO SARASA LAND TO "EXPIERIMENT" WITH PRINCESS DAISY

Now isnt that just the most screwd thing youve ever heard? Two woman who could of gived theyre services to men, taking themselfs from the breeding pool so they can be greedy together. And an other two boys have to go hungry.

"Once I find Peach i can rule the Mushroom kingdom AND the Koopa Lands..." Ridley grinning polish's the edges of the Super crown and drops it on Bowsers head turning him to Bowsette while video recording the entire transforming, and sends footidge to Peach so she will know Bowser is the Bowsette in the sex tape. "Lets see how long youre reputation lasts"

"Then if youre exposing me to the public I have no raisin to serve you"! Bowser screams like his having a orgasm.

"Oh youll be EXPOSED to the public, and now not youre reputation is on the line but youre life..." Ridley cackles and Mother brain in his hands gurgles as he flys out the window heading to Sarasa Land. 

"Fucking hell what do we do now?" Mario groans

"We fight", Samus says holding Mario and Luigis hands.

They nod but the two of the three Mario Triplets look at eachother; if Samus is being a bitch to Ridley and turning him to a villain who will know when their next.


	21. RISE FROM THE ASH'S

In the ashing remains of Wario Ware Inc the ash and fire is still everywhere, and under Samus gunship which is broke Wario is groning with all his bones broke. Shit it hurts to move. His rib cage frachered, skull cracked; but the most bad of it all - blue balls. Hes been here so long with out a lay. He things about the time, he got to Manager Joes Store and buyed two gallens of milk (one chocalat cause Wario love the chocalate milk but not the chocalate men) and (one strawberry cause that bitch Mona pizza likes wierd flavors, wierd but as long as she puts out what ever). And then leaving the store the grocery bag, splits right in half and the milk dumps everywhere. Not that Wario gonna spill over cryed milk. But damn if he thinked that sack pain was bad his testiculers right now are even worst.

Groaning but suddenly Metroids enter the room, uh oh. Wario Ware Inc, more like Wario Ware This Stinks, cause this aliens he purchased from the Space Pilates are now gonna betray him. Gulping as he waits for the end to come suddenly with a magical blast of magic the evil criters are just smuges on the ground. She comes more closely her outfit red and with a wand. It is Ashley the which; fitting cause the room is a bit ashly on it's own. On her sholder is her devil freind, Red the Devil.

"Dont do it Ashley Wario is a pedo,"

"Were waiting on a pay check well go broke if we dont," Ashley says damn she dont want to work at Toadette Whore House, wait didnt that place go up in flames to huh. Well maybe theres a trend but she can care less about that. Waving her wand the gunship floats of Wario and away. Looks like he is as fat as ever and not even in a "dad bod" way but more off a "lard ass soshial security check grandma on a motor cart in Wal Mart blocking the god damn chip isle" way. His ass crack Wario Ware Stinks. Gross but maybe she can learned to like it.

Twish, twish twish. The wand is shacking more and then Warios body is healed and the business man is so greatful he leaps up and shakes Ashleys arm. Wario gives a Wario Ware wink. She scoffs flinging it down and than Wario explained what happens

"Mario and Bowser fuck up the company and ruins the place" man their a bunch of Wario Ware Ratfinks Wario is thinking as he continues "any way it is time for revenje and Mario owes me a butt sex on the front cover of the mag..."

Ashley agreeing swish's her wand and Samus gunship is as good as new, they start to board on ready to go. Before he do Wario walks up to a closet called VIDEO PROPS AND TOOLS revealing a long lanky weppon leaned against the walls; wearing purple and a hat with a upside down L. That it because Wario wont be taken the L this time, but the opposite, of a L instead. Waluigi in his hands, Wario chunks up a base ball and swings. Thwack, damn Waluigi is as handy as ever. Makes you Wario Ware Think. So he bored the ship at once.

The hatchet's shutting close the ship pulses up and flys way into the sky through the broke windows. Metroids still massaker people in the streets and Wario starts shooting. Damn looks like hes hitting civilains too. Serves them right for not buying his porn mag no more but once the end all "Marios Back End" issue comes out there wont be no more issues. In two ways.

Wario grins this is gonna be a Wario Ware Cinch.

"Ashley not all my bones are healed sadly..."

"What else"?

Wario grinning looks at his crouch as they keeped flying.


	22. RED DAWN IN SARASALAND

Meanwhile in Sarasa Land Daisy is sitting in her palace rainbow flags flying from the banisters as she longes around her orange chair legs kicked up. The Toad guards walking passed check her out but she dont even react, shit hang in their you Toads youre chance will come on day. Eventual the Sarasaland Forein Polisy captain walks up the throne. 

"Hi Im Daisy" Daisy says and the Toad captain fills himself harding.

"Uhhhh Princess Ive got bad news for you", pointing at the balceny the distant border is in the distance. Guard towers with lots of sniper toads are shooting at people trying to get in, without doing propper paper work. Damn guess thats what happens when youre miggrant carevan trys to get in illegal. But behind the foreiners is a tank chugging on it's treads chugging along. Wait what the hell is that. It fills like the castle is shaking Daisy checks to see if her vibrater is on. Its not so she puts it back in.

"What the hell is that," she forces the Forein Polisy captain to pick her of the throne and to the balceny, shit the Toad is grunting, Daisy is gotten kinda fat ever sense she dumps Luigi and begins eaten Reese cups all the time; maybe it is cause girls are more easyer to impress. Plomping her fat ass on the ground Daisy pick's up the nearby mega-phone and hollows into it: "ATTENTION YOUR ENTERING COUNTRY BORDERS NOW, TURN AROUND OR WE WILL FIRE".

The tank chugging it's engines come to a stop and revealing from the cockpits are the Koopalings. Larry and Morten and Wendy and Iggy and Roy and Lemmy and Ludwigg, their all here and theyre weppons are ready to fire. Tank cannons and firecrackers; whizz poppers; bomb tossing hands and forks and a tounge; other stuff from the Klown kart in Smash Brothers but wait what is that on the front. Disgusting its rotting flesh and not like Daisys infected crouch either - Bowser Juniores de-composing corps. Fuck, Bowsers life is looking even worst now.

"Fuck youre borders" Ludwig screams back on his own mega-phone "cause guess what, now that Bowser is abandon the Koopa Lands and is no where to be seen the Koopalings are fead up with being minion's. And so we have declared a mutiny, a coop de tah. The Koopa lands are now OUR's to rule and with that power why stop there? Soon the whole damn world will belong to the Koopalings and sorry to say but Sarasa land has got to be the weakest link..."

"Fuck we should of funded the wall, maybe others will learn from our mistake" as Daisy summens the snipers to open fire. The Koopalings hoping back into theyre tank the bullets dont do nothing at all. And firing a balistic missle the towers all go crumbling down as the Koopa Tank enters Sarasaland. Then its game time. The top of the tank popping open the Koopalings go wild and massaker civvys in the street. A Toad shreeks for mercy but gets stanked by Larry. Morten crunch's a Goomba baby under his ass; Wendy waves a wand and a scool collapsed. Iggy cackling gauges eyes out as Roy snaps necks. Lemmy flinged bombs making the street's explode with chaos. And worse of all Ludwigg is rounding up any one who he can sell for human trafficcing into the tank in "storidge". It is fucked up but alls fair in love and war but mostly war cause love is a fucking joke.

"Princess Daisy Koopalings are entering castle what are we going to do"?

Suddenly from the distant Daisy can see some thing new -- many people are coming in the distance. Peach is taking on trail, oh right its Daisys new girlfriend. Mario and Samus and Luigi on the other. And even a purple dragon is flying in the other way. Who is that Daisy things.

"I think some people are coming to save the day"... Daisy says but who is freind and who is foe...


	23. LARRY AND THE HOSTIDGES

"Well we made finally make it to Sarasa fucking Land," Mario grumbled looking over cause he is frustrated with Peach running of again but - even worse- Samus is putting a arm over Luigis sholder and admiring his equipment. And that don't mean his Poldersnipe 1000 either. Mario thinked that he could have a chance with the robot woman but now, she is hitting on his broth instead? Well he sure isnt trying to cock block Luigi (god nows the man needs a lay) but something about this just dont seem fair.

Going into the kindgom Mario gasps and points. "Guys what the hell is going on" But Samus is to busy talking Luigi up and whispering sweet nothins in his ear "Oh Luigi i want to see the longness of youre vaccum hose," so Mario rising his voice shouts louder "GUYS LOOK" but in a hush whisper to so theyre cover isnt blowed.

Larry Koopa his pistel locked and loaded gos down a line of captives theyre heads are covered with black cloths, arms tyed up behind theyre back with zip-tyes. Damn Peach likes that kinky shit but youre supposed to shoot em with a dick not a fucking gun. Suddenly Larry cackle's and preps the gun. Peach is sorta like that gun to one cock and she is ready. Well accept for now cause she went gay apparently.

"Say youre fucking prayers Sarasa scum" and then Larry is exacuting all the victims one by one; bullets flying though theyre skulls as they give final wales of death; blood sprinkles the ground. Man and women and childs alike all dieing at the hands of Larry koopa and Mario Luigi and Samus don't know what to do. Trying to sneak past Samuss metal boot squeeks. Before Larry can exacute his final prisener he whips around fangs beard.

"The Mario bros and a guard robot"!? Larry shocked fire's the pistel and the bullet soars to Samus but she catched it in her robot hand and chunks it right back. It sinks into his knee cap and bone shatters like a liberals mind after watching Ben Shapero. That was a pretty good move Mario thinks, to bad she only wants to show of her moves for Luigi now. Honestly for Mario Samus is fast going down from a perfect 10 women, to a fucking 4. Just cause her bitchy attatude.

"Sneeky tactics tho lets see you try to get from this one" Larry whips out a dagger and its knife play time. Whisking the Koopa blade to Luigi the sharp parts get close to Luigis neck and swish's by Marios crouch, shit that almost gives him a flash back of Doctor Gorden Mario. The third Mario triplet. Not having this any more Mario snaggled the knife and toss's it to the air. It flys straight up and out of sight

Closing in on Larry its time for turtles last resort.

"STOP NOW IM WARNING YA"... pulling his gun to the last hostidges head Larry is sweating bullets but, he is about to be shooting them. "I WILL KILL THE HOSTIDGE IF YOU DONT TURN AROUND NOW..."

"Is that right" Luigi quiet reach's for his Poldersnipe "hey Larry what do you call a fast artist"

"What"?

"Quick draw" and whipping out the sniper before Larry can shoot comes a POW and not the POW block either. Now the Koopaling is deader then Marios sex life his blood leeaking everywhere. Going up to the last hostidge they whip the bag of; they see a checker trilby and a familier face. It is Jimmy t. from Wario Ware inc.

"Thanks for saving me I come to Sarasaland to spread braincels idealogy" Smiling he dusts his pants and gets on braincels subreddit on his phone "now i can keep modding the sub thanks for saving life a second time!"

POW, Jimmy T falls dead to the ground as Luigis gun barrel smokes cause the braincels are a fucking scorge and hypocrits that take attention away form me and Mario, but maybe Luigi to is a hypocrits... cause Samus leans down kissing him on the cheek.

Mario is pissed.


	24. MORTEN AND THE UGLY REALTY

Bowser winces as Ridley drug him along and they go to enter the Sarasaland kingdom territorys. They dont get far until thet see blood splats all over creation and innerds all over, just great did the cartel get through here or some thing. Cause if they did it turns out both Ridley and Bowser are wanting drugs now. Viagra for Ridley. And for Boser, a overdose of pain killers so the pain can end forever cause its starting to look like he dont have much to look for.

Suddenly they see Morten koopa in the streets; shreeking in emotional pain the turtle sinked a dagger blade to a shop keeps head. Huh well something dont seem right here. The Koopaling seems "special" as in lacking IQ points. Well the murder dont seem right either but to be honest both Ridley and Bowser are real used to that shit now.

Walking up to Morten the Koopaling screams

"STAY AWAY" whisking up the knife Ridley catched it and snaps it in half. Damn he has a strong grip; Bowser knows it cause Ridley squeeze's his own ass during the porn tape. Morten blubbers wandering back "please mister I... I don't wanna hurt no body..." and his voice is slow and his words all cloged up like a plug in a hookers ass. It seems Morten, is a little on the "special ed" side.

"Were here to take over this kindgom now get the hell out of our weighs," Ridley tromping past as Bowsers eyes are growing "Morten what is going on hear... why are the Koopaling's doing bad things and take-overs"?

Morten scowling "Bowser you never treat me fair, always putting me in "special" class's and treating me bad, cause my voice is slow and I have a ugly face? Do you think it is right, to treat me different for that? Admit it you only treat people you want to fucks nice... and every one ugly, is ignored and not deserves you're respect"

Bowser is shocked and even Ridley tiers up, cause they are reject by both Peach and Samus both. Just sense their not the hottest boys on the plant, they get leaved behind for other dudes? What cause a hoe cant stay loyal to a singe cock? So if they cant keep a girl how is some one ugly like Morten gonna get respect from girls -or even worse - from anyone AT ALL"?

Sheding a tier Bowser lifts over the Super crown to Morten.

"I am sorry for never given you a chance Morten, now go and see, what its like to be bautiful".

Morten his eye's wide plomps the crown on his head and like a miracle from God, the lights are coming out. Morton emerge's, his body tight and hot like a super-model. Though he makes big fat D's on his report card that make his chest fill empty, his chest is now full with big fat D's. Wearing hot underware and is that a vajina between his legs. He fills like he is a worth-while person for the first time ever. Cause woman dont have to work as hard as men, for complements and appreciation.

"Thank you Bowser" Morten weeps "for this oportunity..."

Then the scewer in Ridleys tale flys forward percing the Koopalings head, Morten gived a final gasp his Super crown falling down and now the turtle is dead as he is born. Ugly as fucking hell cause despite every thing youre parents, teachers and the others say, and the distractions from the truth that youre born ugly and cant girls... there is no secret "bauty" to be found inside. It is all lies; ugly in and ugly out, ugly for youre whole damn life. At least Morten dies beleaving a lie.

Ridley smatching Bowsers arm and the Supper Crown theirs no reason to waist time any more. It is time for them to head to Daisys castle and de-flower it. Ridley Impire is rising.


	25. WENDY AND INTERNET FAME

Peach is so excited for her date with Princes Daisy that she can't hardly notice, all the dead bodys and blood that are all over the street. You know she likes the men but they just are not good enough for her. They make the money and pay for the bills and then, what do they do after that? Peach is that deluted, that she thinks men do nothing, aside from the fact they do EVERYTHING; but also she is now thinking she could love a woman? That is mens job, but Peach thinks of all the times peeping at the other ladys in the locker room. Gross that is not aloud.

Looking up from her Google search result "how to chew the carpet" (probably not talking about eating the floor if you get what I am saying,) Peach knocks right into Wendy O koopa who is seating on a thrown made up of corps's from all over the streets. The pink turtle smiles and Peach almost wants to throw up - damn shes hedious. No man or women in the worlds gonna fuck her. Her lips look so filled of Botox she could be Britney Spears ass. Her bow is so tacky and she is plunking away at her phone. Funny that both Peach and Wendy are sticked to theyre devices but really its not even a suprise but what is excepted. Maybe its cause its all girls seem to want to do in "todays soceity'

"Do you mind Im trying to browes Insta" Wendy snap's a selfy and begins slamping filters on it but no pixel changes are gonna fix her ugly face. Peach winsing starts backing away, shit she does not want to talk to her any more. "Oh my god the pic only gets fifty likes in ten seconds my poplar page is dieing." Rising a gun to Peaches face, uh oh this isnt looking good. "Tell you what your gonna get me some content thatll bring my page back to fame. Otherwise your dead".

Gulping Peach begins to wonder, huh what can she possible do to get Wendy a bunch of likes, she has tons of nudes in her phone (she sended them to about every guy in existance, guess that wasnt enough cause girls getting them to now) but to put that on public? Peach is a skank but not a mega skank. And Im not talking about the reptile with the blue tounge either.

"Times up" and the gun press's against Peaches head.

"No wait"! The princess pops open a text messidge she got from Ridley earlyer, revealing nothing more then a file, it is labeled BOWSETTE PORN TAPE XXX. Uploading the file to Wendys phone they pop open and watch in amazment. Bowser plomps the crown on his head and Ridley fucks him dry; the king of the Koopa waling in delight. A blast of liquid hits the camara as the video "cums" to a end.

"Oh my fucking god Im dead" Wendy uploads the porn tape to her Insta in a instant, imediately, her followers are retweeting and liking and downloading. It seemed that Bowsers secret is out. Now all the public will know what he've done with Ridley. "Oh my god thats killing me. Slaaaaayyy girl, that post was gucci," Wendy is laughing so hard that she feeled like she is going to die. Seeing her own king turning into some bimbo like that. Its so degrading, she wants to stop and breath but she cant. And so the post is so funny that Wendy is literally, dead.

Peach smirking plucks Wendys phone from the ground like a turnup from Smash bros. Looks fancyer then her own, huh guess she will have to swap out just like she exchange's boys for girls. And now that Bowsers like is double ruined now she heads of to Daisys castle. Ready to get herself a bite to eat.


	26. IGGY AND THE EXISTANCIAL CRISIS

Mario dont want much to do with Luigi and Samus now, gross their practicly fingering eachothers butt holes at this point. Wincing its a good thing Luigi is waring gloves but damn. Mario hops he gets E-Coli any way cause Samus was suposed to be his peace. Not for his brother who cant stop puffing on his Pall malls. Interrupted his angst is a volly of bullets. Gasping the three turn only to see Iggy Koopa walking forward from the front doors of Daisy castle hes guns twurling about. A long trench coat coloured bege sept to the floor, he looks like a fucking play ground flasher. Funny, Mario dout this turtle has much to show of.

"Greetings freinds" pushing his glass's up Iggy snorts and cocked his head (funny, for a cockhead). "It is youre best intrest to leave; I was studying my philosofy before you get here. Go before I kill you..."

"Philsofy? Give me a brake your a damn braincel to?" Mario scoffs. 

"No, true philosofy though society cast's me out for refusing to be on of the mass's..." Iggy gigles lifting his guns like he is the Columbian shooters or some thing and it dont make them feel comfy. Luigi don't know if his quick draw is enough to bet him. "And he who is unable to live in society, or who has no need because he is sufficient for himself, must be either a beast or a god. Aristotle"

"Yeah well if your a god then im fucking athest," Mario says. Swooping forward Iggy chops Luigi and Samuses pressure points, bringing them to the ground. The gun barrel clicking as it gos to Marios head. He gulps, this is not gonna be good.

"Now Mario" Iggy spins the chamber's around like its Big Boos Carosel. "I think therefore, I am. So now I must see if you to think, cause if you are not a thinker then you are not; thus youre body is empty and I shall "dispose" it..." His finger on the trigger he points to Mario "now Mario, youre question. Do you beleive in God...?"

Mario cletching his fists knowing he is in trouble this time, even more trouble he had to get that one chick to the aborshon clinic and beats up protestors outside. It seems a simple question but wait, witch answer will make him dead.

"Simple yes or no Mario" Iggy smirks, the bloodyied dead corps's of other's behind him.

"I dont", and Iggy readys to blow his brains out. "But wait before you shoot if I can prove that I am right. Will you spare me."

"Mario I go into philosofy cause women call me stupid. To learn new things and train my mind so if your to tell me new things then I, will listen..."

"Okay" thinking of Hayden "I think theyre are gods, but a single God who is all good for this unverse cant exist; why am I so sure, well just look at the life gave to me. I fight for what is right pretending things will get better. And same for you trying to make youre self smarter... so if you think about it our saving grace's are all play-pretend; man makes god to, out of desperetion..."

Iggy is so awe struck by this expert logic that he fills himself begin to cry. Knowing he lived in a doom universe, doomed to die doomed the forget all the experences and knowlidge he works so hard to get. Every thing is a joke and God is not there to save from our own fuedal existance. And if every thing will be forgot and the body will be dead in the future. It will not matter how long Iggly lives; the eternity after is the same length.

Rising the gun Iggy blows his brains out. The path to Daisy Castle is now free for Mario and crew to advanse. But Mario wonders if Iggy was on to some thing as Luigi and Samus continue to feel eachother up.


	27. ROY AND THE SOULCRUSHING MEAL

As Ridley and Bowser go on the phone in the Koopa kings pocket is dinging and donging making the sound of the coin blocks from the game. What the hell is going on in there, is his ex wife begging for fucking childs support again. Ripping the phone from his pocket Bowser gasps, links to all these sights are there and not the Zelda type of link either. Bowser opens and sees full footidge of himself getting beaned by Ridleys dragon dick. 1080p and Hd. His heart panicing he scroll's down and sees a comment section full of comments making his will to live week.

"Damn the king of the koopa, sure is a slut!"

"EVERY ONE DOWNLOAD AND SHARE WHILE ITS UP"

"This is pathetic look at tough Bowser be a bitch for this purple guy"...

Tiers coming from his eyes Bowsers looked at Ridley who is only grinning with a sadistic appearence on his face as they bust though the back door of the Daisy Castle. Just like how Ridley bust's into Bowsers back door in the video. And just as planks of wood crash onto Bowser the whole damn world feeled like its crashing down on the king of the Koopa. They walk inside Bowser panicing only to see Roy koopa carrying a steaming sliver platter. Whats to eat Bowser thinks. Hopefully a fucking bullet.

"Step aside old boss. Chef Roy is cooking up some trouble", looking at Ridley he begins to laugh "oh yeah by the way I see the porn tape earlyer so good job on that. God you are pathetic now you know that..."

The purple dragon walking up to Roy is trying to imitate him with his mussles and large body. Bowser thinking it is his chance see's how Ridleys neck is so thin. Just one snap and it would be broke like a tooth pick. He could kill that fucker and some how delete the sex tape. And fool every one into thinking it was a False Bowser. Walking forward he walks to Ridley and the dragon chats up Roy.

"Move you pink fuck or Ill fuck your pink and kill you were you stand," Ridley coming closer. He is taking alot of time to taunt Roy and the Koopaling, dont look like he is standing down yet. Good he needs the distraction, Ridley needs to stay busy so Bowser can crack the fuckers neck and get his revenge. Bowser may have some thing to live for yet...

"Um your acting angry maybe a snackll chear you up" Roy plomping up the lid of the sliver platter reveals whats cooking. Steaming with butter and a apple in mouth. The little Koopa prince carve up and ready to serve. Bowser Jrs corps rotting and good for dinner; like that Bowsers slumps as his hands connect to Ridleys neck. The strongness he needs to kill Ridley is gone now. Junior is dead. His legacy is dead. His sole - dead.

Colapsing Bowser feeled woozy. If he gos to bed he hopes he dont wake up. Ridley with a snarl taked his scewer and guts Roy right down the belly and guts and organ spill out every where. He looks like a abstract art exhibit now but Ridley dont have time to admire the craftsmen's ship. He gets right to work beating Bowser down to the ground.

"Traiterous shit head do you really think your in charge here. You have been my bitch sense Day One"! Clawing down the neck of Bowser blood is pouring "do you want to end up in a silver dinner platter like youre fat ass son! Do ya? Do ya!"

"I do" Bowser crys wanting it to end.

"Oh in that case", Ridley winking with delight "than Ill make sure you die of old age, after many long decades in MY service... but first things first..."

Super Crown dropping down on Bowsers head but the scars dont go away as he transforms into a babe. Ridley gets ready for another fun time as the king looses any thing that keeps him alive. He is dead on the inside but as far as Ridley is concern, itll fill the same to his dick.


	28. LEMMY AND THE KNIFE TWISTING

"Sure is nice to have this castle to our self's, eh Lemmy"?

Ludwigg and Lemmy go up the stairs to the palace and thrown room riding in theyre Koopaling tank, accept Lemmy is not riding in it but instead on his personal device, which is no longer a bouncey ball, cause bouncey balls are gay, but instead, a hoverboard with glowing lights. Not the one that floats but the rolling one. Cackling Lemmy runs a hand though his extentions his black Hot topic Motorhead shirt on his chest. Ludwigg scowls and fire's a button, blowing the thrown room door right open. Daisy is waiting but naked on the king size bed waiting for Peach probably wondering if shes "king" or "queen" tonight but as it turns out this princess sure wont be getting treated like royalty. Screaming but its to late as Ludwigg fires a canonball at her knocking her unconscience.

"Nice dude that was so metal" the black maskara under Lemmys eyes is as dark as his sole. Giggling his rainbow mohok is died black, moving forward he touch's Daisys face. Her hair is obvious died to cause her eyebrows are a different color. "Now the Sarasa Land is our's cause we work together. The other Koopalings are dead; we will rule together"

"Indeed Princess Daisy will be the queen of the new kindgom, and the rising impire, will surely be unable to be stop..." Clapping Lemmy on the back Ludwiggs flash's a smile "thank you my favorite brother for all you have done for me..."

"Nice dude" Lemmy is more excite then the time Ludwigg got him hookers for his birth day. This is almost the same thing but even fancyer. Walking forward to see Daisy even more up closely he is shocked to fill a deep sinking pain in the back of his back. Wait is that a cist again. No wait those are only on his crouch.

Turning around Ludwigg stabs Lemmy in the back as the short Koopaling gasps

"You too Ludwigg...?"

"Lemmy how could you be so foolish to thing you cold trust me. When theirs a women involved the other guys dont want to help you get the girl. They dont even want to help you at all. They just want her to themself, and for you the ultimate mistake of trusting ME, the most crule of the Koopalings..."

"...brother" Lemmy crokes but Ludwiggs stabs his sibling 23 times over all and then Lemmy is a dead corpse. Rushing into the room are Mario Luigi and Samus. Overhearing the last words of the messidge Mario looks to Luigi. Lemmy and Ludwig are to share Samus but Mario sense's a betrayel, he wont be geting any sex this way. But Ludwig betrays Lemmy and if you think about it, Ludwig and Luigi are almost the same name.

"Watch out honey"! Samus says kissing Luigi on the lip's. Luigi grabs a little bit of boob and Mario growl's. 

"Ah Mario brothers and Samus I awaiting youre arrival for so long" grunting he march's forward with his wand waving and is turning into many clones of himself. There are now six clones of Ludwigg heading to them as Daisy is knock out cold on the bed. Suddenly Peach creeps in with out any cloths and pulls Daisy aside to a closet. Slurping sounds come out, wait is Peach drinking a smoothy with a bent straw. Well in any case theyre coming out off the closet soon enough.

Mario is so mad he dont know weather to attack Luigi or Peach or Ludwigg. It is the biggest moral delimma of his life so what, should he do? Fight for whats right-- his right to love a women, or save a shitty kingdom?

"Damn... damn it all..." Mario shakes his head his stress getting bigger. This is much harder then his flassid penis and only now do Mario truly understand the pain that I have lived every day. Meaning he is that much closer to the truth.


	29. LUDWIGG AND THE FATED BATTLE

Samus starts up launching a shit ton of missles every where. They fly around blowing up bricks and even the Forein Polisy captain toad sending him flying over the balcony. Moments later a crunch comed from the grounds. Well at least he dont have to worry about Daisy not wanting to sex him any more. But theres more trouble as a Ludwigg clone crash's done on Samuss back and another kicks her viser. Smash the eye piece is now broke. Snorting they go for her eyes but she lays a Super bomb. Boom, they evaperate with no damidge done to Ludwigg.

"Nice try," Ludwigg taunts as another clone rips her helmit off and punts her head. Lights out for Samus. Looks like that "chozo DNA" is not so strong after all. Mario wonders if its code for "Chad DNA" cause she sleeping around like a fucking matress tester. The first clone comes to Mario and the Italian brother smacks it down with a side smash. Flying into the wall the real Ludwigg groans but smirks "that the best you can do!" Suddenly thousands of clones flying to Mario and beating him up. 

"Brother"! Luigi says (though he is beyond trust talking to Marios girl) trys to fire a bullet when the real Ludwigg telaports behind him and whispers in his ear "Luigi do not be such a pussy; it is time you are emasculated". Snagging the brothers balls Luigi knows he is in for a bad time as he lights a Pall mall and puffs. With claws Ludwigg tugs. Its total cock and balls torture and then the testiculars hang no longer. Luigis scream leaps five octaves shattering the stain glass windows. Luigi is no longer a real man. He is castrate.

If Samus was awake shed probably be grossed out cause Luigi is a no balls bitch. But for Mario it is a good thing. It is a chance for Samus to be his meat and not Luigis. Hell just have to settle for meat balls. Assuming balls dont "trigger" him after this.

"Hm intresting." Ludwig is shining with a blue power as more and more clones gather. Mario the tortured, who has been fighting against this for so long. The turtle laughs and the clones all elbow drops. Kapow kapow! He is helpless. Life is helplessness. To be afraid of the girls and to die alone. To not have freinds. To be picked on by people who just want to toy with him.

Kapow kapow. Bones crunch. Mario winces. He dies a pathetic reject. He dies with out love.

Kapow kapow. All the Ludwigs cackle as Mario begin to gived heavey breathes. Gelling up theyre blue hair they stride around Mario in big circles outline the big fat zero that is the some of Marios entire lime. A big damn failure who trys so hard to please woman and people in general. Only to be betray, and finally killed.

"How does it fill Mario to know you die without a person who understands youre troubles?" The real Ludwigg stomps down on Marios head (his skull head not the penis head on Little Mario) and smears. The audiance of fake Ludwiggs laughing non stop. They sound like the Stacies from my lunch. The ones who ask me out on a fake date. It makes me angry

"HOW DOES IT MARIO. ANSWER ME DAMN IT, SOME HERO YOU ARE. LAYING THERE WAITING FOR A MIRACLE HUH? THERE IS NO THING THAT CAN SAVE YOU! YOU ARE..."

A slice of energetic metal and a splat of blood. A shiney gold blade busts through Ludwiggs chest as all the illusions of him vanish. Squirming and begging for mercy Ludwiggs coughs up a red splat of gore

"w-why"

Holding my blade I fling it away kicking Ludwiggs dieing corps to the ground.

"I have suffered enough for the two of us" I say "so others learn from MY sacrafice."


	30. SARASALAND FREE AT LAST

Mario looking over to me and the corps of Ludwigg. Not wanting to admit it but I, have just save his life second time over. But how he is supposed to talk in the presents of a god. Getting down to his knees Mario begins to worshipe me.

"What you given me a blowjob or something" I say to Mario, gasping he does not realize, that I am chill with jokes. And I do have a lot of funny jokes I do. Which is why i like to write to share my humer with other people. Running into the room all the sudden is Luigi and Samus, wait did they just get back from a fuck session. Just great Mario is rolling his eyes. I put a hand on his sholder and say

"do not worry Mario cause ours chances are yet to come; dont waste youre time on this sluts..."

Nearby slow clapping is Ridley grinning wide. Princess Daisy is all tied up in a chair and not cause of kinky shit either and worst of all a big eye is ready to beam her in the face. And by that i mean Mother Brain who is now fully growed, is going to use a Hyper beam on Daisy. And destroy all of the Sarasa kindgom in the process. As Mario gets mad Ridley starts to cackle and monolog.

"Nice try but while you waist youre time on the Koopalings I ceased the real princess, and now Ridley Empire is growed even bigger... and also I called a freind"

"Don't worry Mario we your friends to," Luigi says smiling and Samus to.

"Shut the fuck up you traderous shits you do not know a damn thing about "freindship" but only smear youre sexual acomplishmants in my face like they mean a dam." I am proud of Marios comeback so we highfives, lets see this fake freinds try to talk to Mario now. When suddenly Ridleys "freind" he talk about swoops into the sky. Riding Samus gunship is Wario and Ashley in the cockpit. Wario grinning ear to ear damn did he just get sucked of. Well the fact that Ashley is actually reading the bible for forgivness, might mean the salty after-taste of a Wario Ware Ink is still in her moth.

"Mario you do not give a-Wario butt sex now time to die..."

He starts to fire the gunship but energy spear glowing in my hands, I chunk it into the engine's causing a massive explosion. And with a big boom Wario and Ashley and every thing went crashing toward's the ground. BOOM. Their now dead. Ridley gasping as I turn to Mother brain plucks her back up and flys of the window. Leaving Daisy and Sarasa Land, safe. Or is it

"Ridley is still looking to cause trouble" frowning i turn to the others. Knowing I can trust Mario i do not worry about him but the other's? Luigi and samus fuck Mario over and their sick in the head. And Peach and Daisy are aparently gay now (probably just wanting attention /doing for the trend ). Damn even in the Mushroom world finding people to trust is tough. Even more then the real world maybe. I think about it more, well maybe not thoug. 

"Were is Peach anyway" Mario says finding a letter on the ground:

DEAR DAISY, I FILL DEAD INSIDE CAUSE OF ALL THIS LIFELESS "GROWN-UPS" AND NEED YOUNG PEOPLE IN MY LIFE; GOING BACK TO COLLAGE TO FINISH MY DEGREE AND MEET "BARELY LEGAL" BOYS

"That DAMN SLUT" Mario chunks the letter to the ground "next time I see her im shovin g a Kuribos boot up her asshole"

"Itd probably slide right in," grimacing i say "needless to say we need to track her down so next stop"...

I beckon to the others cause we need to get going.

"...next stop, Mushroom university"


	31. DR MARIO AND THE CURE

Meanwhile at Mushroom Univeristy in the health class the teacher is talking to his students with a drawing on the chock board, it is of a glass vile with virus's in it. And he toss's pills at it and the virus's dis-appear when four of the colors line up, the class watched and takes alot of notes cause in the Mushroom world this is common medicle practise. When he is done the professer dust's of his hands. Turning back around. It is Dr Gordon mario. One of the three Mario Tripplets.

"And that is how to cure virus's", suddenly the door opens at the top of lechure hall and a skinny blonde walks in. She is waring form fitting pink cloths. Probably latex or spandex. Its pretty revealing and shows her curves, pretty soon all the dudes in the class show a curve between theyre legs to --a boner. Dr Mario grinning lowers his cloke to hide his erection and things of naked Mama mario so he is not hard. Wait did it get harder. And he thinks Mushroom University is a big complex but not as complex a complex as his Edipus complex. 

"Hey teach" Peach winks as she takes a seat "Im new but my student name is the Fuzz".

"Very well and for the next lesson..."

Bells and sirons ring across the classroom and the auditoriem box begins speaking to the class as gasping all around. How could they forget this will happen. They send out new's letters and every thing.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS OF MUSHROOM UNIVERSITY; TODAY IT IS PENIS INSPECTION DAY TO PROMOTE GOOD HEALTH AND NO STD DESEASES. DR MARIO WILL ATEND TO YOU".

"Ah yes" putting on his stethascope and pointing to the boys around the classroom "well sense your all ready here we might as well get on with it now drop you're pants so we can do the inspections... girls please be respectfull to laugh at a boys penis is as good as destroying his only reason to live now isnt it...?"

Dr Mario and the girls all laugh, of course he is fucking joking. Dr Mario adjusts the "WHITE KNIGHT" badge pinned to his cloke; he will do what ever he can, to destroy the lifes of boys. Even though hes a fucking boy himself.

The boys having no choose remove theyre pants and theyre underwears. Revealing penises of all sizes of all details. Some are long like up to ten inch's long. But other are shorter, hey even a micro-penis in there. Some with moles and bumps and scars. And the heads are wierd size's to not like mine. Dr Mario looks and takes in, all the details, writing down notes. Honestly to consider all this and study it just to write it all down? Its probably the gayest thing you cold possibly do.

"Uh uh uh" Dr Mario slapping on latex glove's he snags a penis and smells "this one is caked with cheese dont you know how to wash under you're forceskin"

Gulping the student tremples as girls laugh at him

Dr Mario grinning reveals a pair of safety scissers and clamps them open and shut. Peach or should i say "the Fuzz" laughs, damn Dr mario is alot more hard core then Mario Mario and Luigi mario. Guess hes got the bigger dick. Oh well this kids about to loose some of his dick to

"Itll be cleaner this way" Dr Mario says as he snips and the scream gos all through out the school. On the ceiling even Ridley can hear it as he holds Mother brain. He needs to invade the school but how.

Suddenly on the roof in a janiter with a mop bucket. 

"Well well well" Ridley says shoving the tip of his tail through the janiters heart. He screams but no-one can tell past the squeals of the circumsizing downstairs.

For sadistic fucked up shit Mushroom university, gets a grade "A."


	32. IN WITH THE NEW AND...

Ridley adjust's the janiter cloths on him and the mop bucket near by, is filled of mop water. Its brown and chunky and looked like a big shit after eating Doritos Locos tacos at the local Taco bell, damn Ridley gag's as he lowers Mother barin into the water. "Sorry Mother brain" he says as she gurgle's in disgust but they need to disgise them selves one way or another. Now they can blend in and start recrouting, for Ridley empire. Going down the stairs they find their near the lechure hall.

Inside Penis Inspection Day continues as Peach as her student name "the Fuzz" looks at all the penis's hanging out, damn this is the Mushroom kingdom shes always dreaming off, the ones she likes the most she quick rights down her phone number and gives them to the boys. Well this bitch is thirsty as always and so is Ridley, not for sex but for blood.

"Hey Bowser" he turns to Bowser (there were two janiters on the roof and Bowser is also disgised) "now if your serious about not wanting to wind up in a damn ditch youd better help you damn bitch... oh hey that rimes..."

Gulping Bowswer reach's towards his pockets revealing pamplets to give the the students as they leave the lechure hall. One is crying cause he just got brutalised by a par of Doctor Gordon marios safty sissors. Ridley winking pat's him on the back; the student not knowing what to do gulps in shock.

"Relax we want to help you", Ridley smiling says " all those girls laugh at while your penis was out yes"?

"Yes and Dr Mario does not help..." a tear drop falling from his eye's, "my name is Calvin"

"Well Calvin the truth is that girls and white knights like Dr Mario, dont want men to suceed; instead their fighting for woman rights and shoving it down our throuts. And promoting SJW bull shit in our movies and shows and books" (notice that this is all true so far)

"What does that mean for me"? Calvin says the crouch of his pants red.

"Calvin this means that your a victim like the rest of us. A man in nature is suppose to mate with the woman and have kids but now, that the nature is corrupt by soceity? Now there is no sex for us? It is cause we are not hot enough like this chads. That is why we braincels must unite" (this is where Ridleys propaganda falls apart --notice how these guys are defiantly able to land a girl but dont want to put the effort in. Meaning people take real victims less seriousness)

"Huh your right" Calvin takes the broshure, "oh where did you're janiter friend go?"

Ridley screaming FUCK turns around to see Bowser is running ump the stairs to the roof again, Ridley following after him sees the Koopa king at the edge of the roof. Ridley roar's in protest

"You little bitch Ill kill you"

Bowser turning to Ridley with tears running across his face

"Im well used to death now Ridley, the death of my reputation the death of my son the death of my kindgom... now all there is for me to do, in this damn world is slave under you..."

"Slave is right" Ridley winks "sex slave".

Bowsers tear erupting into full out balls as he looks over the edge of the roof, some people are approching in the distants, is that Mario and his freinds. Well Mario may used to have been his most hated enemy. But now theres people even worst then Mario. 

Looking back at Ridley Bowsers last moment's are disgust.

"Goodbye Ridley"

Leaping of the bilding as Ridley howled in protest Bowser things, about all the angish hes gone though but at least theirs a exit. No more suffering at the hands of woman and crule masters. 

Peace.

As Bowser lands on the pavement he blasts in jiblets and red ooze.


	33. GODS AMONG MARIOS

Mario Hayden and Luigi Samus are all walking to the Mushroom university when all the sudden Bowser land's in front of them crashing, his skull into the side walk. SPLOOSH suddenly their all wet like sluts back stage at a Fall out Boy consert. But not from pussy juices; but from blood. Bowser spalts into little peaces. Flecks of skin here. A kidney slap's Luigi across the face. Samus is totally drench in shit from Bowsers lower intestins and while shes Zero suit mode to. But I put up a force feild protecting me and Mario from the bodyly fluids. We laugh at the others in secret. Fuck them.

"Who was that" Mario says the hunks of the corps to small to tell

"Probably some bitch who got pregant with student lones" peeking up to the roof I see a purple janiter dart away, wait who was that. Oh well probably just some one scrubbing the roof of. Looking to Luigi and Samus i faked suprise, "oh noooooo sorry I didnt get you with the force feild I can only muster so much energy at a time"... (lies, I can do whatever I damn please)

Those two are to busy checking eachother out anyway so Mario and i have time to talk instead.

"My brothers Dr Gordon mario works here but hes kind of fucking ass" Mario says matter of factly.

"Hm." We keep walking and Mario asks something deeper.,

"Hayden why did you create me"

Chucking to myself I think how lucky Mario is, cause in my world I do not know why i am exist, or why a god creates me if there is a reason or a god at all; all that I know, is that I am here. But lucky for Mario I am the god of this universe. and he can talks to me right now and find the ansers that he looks for. Cause here I am all mighty. Nothing can defeat me... or can it

"Mario their doorways between our universes and I come here to watch over you. You're puporse is to learn the truth about life and about the crule reality of us and the woman tormenters who give us so much shit" looking back to Samus and Luigi i stick a thumb out "like this assholes".

"Interesting" entering Mushroom university a gard asks for student I.D'S. Instead i blind him with a flash of light which termpoary ereses his memory. Letting us stroll on though. Like i said Im god here. But for every god their has to be a demon. And there he is standing in front of us.

Calvin stands next to his new boss Ridley the space dragon both grinning, I see the braincels pamplet in Calvins hand. Uhoh.

"Oh just in time for youre first lesson" the dragon grapples Calvins sholder with a claws hand. Uh oh, this wont be good. "Calvin i need you to kill this bitch's before they enter fear with my plans again. Theyre names are Mario Luigi Samus and..."

"And Hayden" Calvin staring at me. I fill tons of rage in my body as i begin to shake and turn to Mario

"Mario you know how i said theirs path ways between our worlds."

"Ok"

"Well it seems, that I am not the only person who gets though but one of my enemy's is here as well," unvealing a light blade i circle around him ready for the first stab.

"But how does that happen"... before Mario can finish Calvin opens his hand blasting the area with a strong energy blast. Luigi and Samus are knock down the stairs and tumble away. I look and see their getting carted off by other guys, with the same pamplets. It seems Ridleys forces are being gathered quick.

"Good luck sharlatens" as Ridley fly's to recrout more people.

Calvin staring us down preps another energy blast; this is a bout of gods in a world of mortal Mushroom kingdom dwellors.


	34. SOLEME BATTLE OF ONCE-FREINDS

Preparing another energy blast Calvin launch's his energy blast that hes prepared. Zipping behind us Mario and me dodge out of the way, chunks of the wall behind us exploding every where. Damn if this was a adult video thatd be the money shot, but before i can crack the joke Calvin rush's up and uses a Flurry of fists. Punching just as quick I counter his attacks.

"Calvin stop this, we are freinds"

"Not after you saw my penis in the school locker room and all the other guys call us gay". Damn to true. Our bond was strong and I had thinked that nothing would stop it but all it took was one wrong glance, and every one things were gay? I was only looking cause it looked different then mine, "I went to Mushroom kindgom to escape the bullying and look what i find here --you"

His hands clasping around my throut I begin to choke and not in a kinky way either.

"This isnt the Calvin I remember", I sayed as I continue to loose air.

"Really cause your the pathetic Hayden I still remember, making perverted jokes just to get rise out of people. Do you honestly think, that people find your shitty one liners and stuff funny. And no-one likes youre writing either; did you ever think about that or were you to busy, writing youre Mario porn"?

Suddenly from behind, "Hup" "YAP" "WAHOOOOO" Mario is launching in, with a triple jump fire punch, his fist glowing with fire and ready to strike down on the next fool to attack Hayden. Sizzling its hotter then a strip club on Friday night and BOOM the fist is pressed to the ground, releasing a fire shock-wave. We all go flying to the collage cafeteria. Skidding to the ground I land near a table filled of girls; they point and laugh at me. 

"Look at how short he is manlet"

"I bet his penis is small."

"Dare you to ask him on a date"...

The memorys coming back to me these are not the same girls but I remember them, the ones on earth how they asked me out as a joke, leaving me out to fucking dry now how fair is back. My god-like powers start to fail me as Mario takes my hand and lift's me from the ground.

"Were not stopping here Hayden" Mario says "not when that bitch Peach still needs justice".

"Y-Yeah" I smile "though itd be nice if Calvin chocked on a dick to".

Laughing and re-gaining our spirit's we face Calvin again as his aura comes ten times as large it is the ultimate form of his power. Glowing with the power of a million suns. Only someone with true internal strongness and will power to go on, after suffering through so much hell, can truely best this.

"Hayden our days of buddy buddy are over; prepare for youre end".

Chucking I agjust my t shirt and give him a badass look. Calvin gulps cause I dont even look scared.

"Thats what i always admire about you Calvin. Your power is almost as good as a 1/10th as mine"... Snagging Marios hand its time for our powers to combine, fire welling up from the Italian plumber hero and my energy coming forth as beams we do a ultimate team attack-- Fire sword of light. Nothing gay about this. Just good old fashion revenge.

"Wait" Calvin says his eyes as red as a sluts spanked ass checks.

"Whats that your asking for forgive or something" I smirk. Calvin nods yes. "Ok i forgive you"

"Thank you Hay"... and then hes interupt by the Fire sword blasting into pure energy and over-taking his whole body crispifying him. Burning and chared. Hey you know what they say. Once you go black you aint ever coming back.

Wincing Calvin falls to the floor smoking like a cheap hooker. Other outsiders might come to this relm but only one rains supreme; the creater of it all.


	35. TRANQUIL SUPRISE

Dr mario entering the hall way after his lechure in the Lechure Hall. Taking of the plastic gloves cause they are soaked with blood. His WHITE KNIGHT badge glissening in the light showing his true color's. Another successfull day, more penis's inspected and more boys, are humiliate. Any thing to make the girls laugh. Dr Mario is thinking, and he says he suports "woman rights" but the more he thinks about it. The woman do not need to be EQUAL; but rather he need to make them SUPERIOR.

Peach wamping out of the class room she bump's in Dr Mario, her outfit still tight as hell. The doctor flinged his head over and it was all over. Sproing, in the instant the Doctor is erected like a statue is.

"Oh Dr Mario" Peach giggles thinking "man this guy looks like Mario and is likly a total disapointment in bed. What if i lead him on so im able to make good grade while I finish my degree and get layed by cute boys" stopping her thinking and talking instead "oh Dr Mario I sure hope you find it in your hart to give me good grades"... 

"Oh... oh g-g-golly" Dr mario reach's into his pocket and chomps on a soybean and also a flask of soymilk from his pocket. The testasterown levels on this doctor are dangerous low. His man hood might of well drop of right there, "Peach what can i do to help you I know you are """opress""" by society and need a chance to catch back up with fellow men."

Exiting the caferia after the fight are me and Mario. Growling Peach points to Mario, she is sick of this basterd following her around. She is a woman and she thinks she has rights to her own body. Like she is travelling sex sales or something ready to fuck any Chad that cross's her path. Whispering into Dr's ear Peach sneers:

"Mario won't stop following; get rid off that bitch for me, and maybe a warm suprise for youre penis"

Dr Marios eyes light up like car head lights. But wait can he really do this, to his own brother. It has passed years sense they seen eachother last. And now Peach wants her to stop him. But the offer, is sounding to good to resist like Olive Gardin bread sticks.

Whisking his trankalizer gun from his pocket he only has one shot. He will need to get Mario so he can get layed. Aiming the shot, Dr Mario shot the gun and the dart shot from it. Flying forward really fast it sinks into my neck.

Mario and Hayden are walking forward and see the dart coming. Mario sees it going towards him. Dr Mario heart is pumping cause he dont know, who it is gonna hit. Peaches grin growing wide. And then the hit finally connects, a crowd of students walk by, hiding Mario and Hayden from sight so they cant tell who even got hit. 

"Please tell me it hit him," Peach squeezing Dr Mario on the sholder, damn the doctor things, if only shes squeezing lower.

The students pass by as suspense begins to kill them. The person who got hit was... not Mario.

It was ME.

"Damn it shoot at him again!" Peach screams but Doctor is out of darts so the two run fromm the seen to get more darts. All the while Mario gasping crotches down to the sleeping god and try's to bat him awake, damn no dice. Hes out. Did some one slip a roofy into his drink at lunch time. No I am sleeping cause of the dart.

Mario growling watch's as Peach and Dr Mario run to the distant. Unable to make me wake up Mario finds a empty locker and hides me inside; but now Mario realises with both Ridley and Dr Mario on the run Mushroom university, is even more dangerous, then he is previously thinking.


	36. TO THE SOUND BOOTH

Mario booking it down the hall ways he begins to pass posters they say, SCHOOL TALENT SHOW STARTING TODAY AT SIX O CLOCK as he begins to panicing. What is he suppose to do. All his allys are gone. And now the school is dangeorus, and worse of all --Peach actually fighting back now. Shit. Is fucking other people not enough now. Now she got to try to kill him to. Mario is more tilted then his own unporportinal ballsac. And whats more his own brother, Dr mario, one of the Mario triplets is against him. Fucking traiter familys.

Suddenly round the bend Mario sees them. Students are putting on dark unforms, their cloths black all the way with long sleeve's, and with black ballcaps on theyre heads with pictures of brains on them. Sash's on theyre chests are saying BRAINCELS OF RIDLEY EMPIRE. Fuck it seems the space dragons not satified with dominating Bowser. But now has to dominate the whole damn world instead. Hell no Mario wont stand for that he would of rather be dead. Or at leaset he can fight this shit.

One of the braincels plomping his eyes open sees Mario and screams...

"ATTENTION FELLOW BRAINCELS, THE ENEMY MARIO IS GETTING AWAY"!

They whip out laser blasters and start shooting at Mario as he screams shit over and over, just more shit then a Dennies bath room as he doges hits barely zipping past his head. As he is running he pass's people practising for the school talent show. Jugglers and singers and dancers and --ugh, worst of it all-- strippers. These girls dont have talent they just take theyre cloths of. Worst of all theill probably win the contest anyway.

Vanishing in the crowd the braincels start gunning down the crowd. Instead of escaping to the auditoriem Mario finds a flight of steps going up to the sound booth. And so Mario runs up their trying to find escape. On the flight of stairs though the braincels are noticing Marios flee so they go after him. Mario bolts up the stairs and is near the sound and light controls for the stage. 

"Hoohoo???" Sitting at the top wearing a tie glass's and eating a bana suggestagely is a familial ape. Its Donkey Kong.

"DK what the hell are your doing here." Mario says.

"Hoo hoo!" DK says meaning "I graduated with a light &sound degree and now I am the audio and vizual directer here at Mushroom university until I got demoted this morning and now am only second in command".

The braincels storming up the stares Mario noticed nearby barrels and remembers the old days, the days where Mario was not dealing with that bitch Peach but that bitch Pauleen instead and he fights DK.

"DK I know we have fighted in the passed but now I need your help remember how you use to throw the barrels". Donkey Kong lissening looked over the rails only to see the braincels storming up, they screach to a halt as Mario hides behind his ape freind.

"Move you dumb monkey" a braincel says and DK is pissed. 

"Hoooooo" meaning "Racist ass" DK flinged the first barrel and splinters fly. Braincels tumple down the stares theyre heads cracking against the walls and seeping gray madder. Mario cheres and DK throws another barrel, Mario igniting this one with fire fist and the barrel is suddenly on fire. The firey barrel makes braincels catch on fire and as they are on fire the fire begins to spread some more. Will Mushroom university set on fire, oh well.

DK throw's a last barrel and it is filled of Bob oms. Mario sets it up and BOOM! The whole flight of stares is now painted red with blood. 

"Thanks DK" Mario winking with a thumbsup high fives the ape as he heads to the sound booth not knowing who it is that demotes DK but is not to exited to see what waits for him up ahead.


	37. THE SHOW BEGINS

Mario tiptoes into the sound booth wondering, who the person in charge of the sound booth operations will now be. And as he sees who's fat ass is sitting in the chair he can not help but start to gasp. Sitting in a wet jar is a big brain, damn Marios been dealing with sluts and fake incels for so long now he hasnt saw a big brain other then his own for a long time now. But this is the biggest brain of them all; the one born again from E Gadds brain. Mother Brain the leader of the braincels.

Mario glowing his hand up with fire sticks it to the back of Mother Brains brain. 

"Gigs up bitch" Mario says but Mother brain only gurgles in delight.

"Thats what you think" and nearby a alarm clock rings as six o clock sharp starts. Audianse storming into the auditoiem as the talent show begins to start and rolling up to the stage in none other then Ridley himself. But he is wearing a skin mask and suit and looks sort like a profesional. A badge on his chest saying DEAN MUSHROOMTON. 

"Greetings every one it is the dean of the collage" Ridley says. Mario gasping looks to the corner of the sound booth only to see the real, Dean Mushroomton is slash's to peaces and his corps on the ground, fucked up. Some students in the audianse know the truth but against the walls of the auditoriem are Braincel Solders aiming with theyre guns. 

"The whole fucking collage is took by Ridley." Mario says

"Thats right... like its magic" Mother Brain winking with her own eye as Ridley the fake dean whisk's his hands aside and on the stage comes a giant shredding machine it's blades like a horny dude-- by that I mean ready to tare some pussys apart. Lowering from the sealing above the shredder are Luigi and Samus tyed up. Shit. Mario is mad at them but does he really want them to die. Well Samus he doesnt give a shit about anymore her true nature is revealed. But Luigi can be redeemed.

"Watch this dare-devils hang above theyre dooms"... Ridley sayed to the crowd, the Braincel solders holding a bilboard that says "APLAUSE" so with no choose the crowd is forced to clap. Staring up to the sound booth and making eye contact with Mario Ridley mouths the following words: "Give up now or their both dead".

The click of a dart gun against his head Mario finds Doctor Mario dart gun against his head. Peach behind him giggling. With no option Mario puts his hand's behind his back as Dr Mario puts his brother into a straight jacket

Mario whispers "Trader brother you will gets what fucking coming".

"You and what army" Dr Mario chuckles agjusting his WHITE KNIGHT badge "admit it Mario-- the time for men like us to rule is now over and the woman are to be in charge now. I dont know what Ridley and Mother Brain are wanting here but honestly if it means youre down fall then so fucking be it."

Mother Brain is confuse but doesnt bitch cause Mario is being talked down

"Your not conscerned with that you just want sex" Mario frowns.

"You and me both" Dr Mario cackling with delight, "so what are you going to do pray to youre god to safe you"?

Peach walks up to the helpless Mario and bitch slaps him across the face but Mario with no other option lash's forward and chomp's down on her fingers. She screams and begins to whale so Dr Mario beats his bro on the skull with a Mega vitamin. He is hardly conscience now.

"Fradgele masculinity much" Dr Mario says

"If Im so fradgele I chalenge you and all this damn woman to fight me in a fair fight," and of course they only laugh and continuye using cheap tactics. Ridley cackling as the talent show continue. Soon the whole damn university is under his rule.

And no one can stop it. right...?


	38. GETTING TO THE MAIN ACT

Thumping on the outside of the locker or is that is heart beat, I am trapped in unconscience as the sleep juices of Doctor Marios dart flow through my blood, how much longer until it wares of. But worst of all, being stuck with my own mind like this, there is also the fact that I am alone with my thoughts. Damn not even when Im awake I cant escape a nightmare. And not a wet dream either. Just pure terror in my brain, in my thoughts haunting me cause the passed is almost to much for me to bare.

"Dude hes gay dont you know" I remember in the locker the locker room what happened. I turn my head at the wrong time and could not help it, Calvins "member" hanging in plane site "now they are defiantly boyfreind and boyfreind"

The laughing of the girls at the caferia table even before that as they pretend to ask me out on the date, I sitted outside the movies and the resterants every time like a total jack ass. Thinking they actual want a peace. Of course they fucking dont. I am unwanted and un tolerable. I am nothing more then scum.

Horror terror and it all swirling together the pain is so bad i cant phiscally be asleep any longer. My eyes jolt open as i hear people cracking the locker open. I fake it all and pretend to still be asleep. Through my craked eye lids I see Braincel Solders come to round me up. None are as ugly as i am big shocker.

"Cart him up Master Ridley is gonna kill him in front of the talent show," gulping i stay silent as I see others of the troops pushing away the crispifyed body of Calvin away to probably never be saw again but funny enough I never see what happens to the corps. But I forget about him cause theirs no way hes coming back.

My hands pulsing with energy the braincels dont even notise as we enter the auditoriem, Ridley lording over the crowd like hes worth a fucking thing as the Braincel solders all pump theyre guns and laugh, course they dont aspect any trouble. Fucking idiots they will see, whats coming for them soon enough.

"Ah yes what do we have here"! Ridley bows as I am carted closer "would my magic assistent Fawful please come forth so we can perform the magic show"!

"Ehehehe" Whisking in on a hover platform with a big toothy smile and glasses with swirl's is Fawful from the Mario and Luigi Rpg games on Nintendo Ds. Laughing heavy and dancing around. Leaning close to me he sniffs. He dont smell any thing other then my Chocalate Axe body spray and he even gets a little turned-on, damn gay much. "This magic volateer is as scrumpious as the most tastiest candy bar from the convenence store of atractiveness! I could pummel his sugary ass right here ehehehe"!

"Very well Fawful" prepping his skewer tale its as sharp as my wits "after I slice him in halve for my trick you can have the bottom part for you own porpoises now hop him up here on the stage".

Fawful flinging him up on his hover-board the boys in the audianse scowl and the girls laugh, they think I look pathetic fucking typical well wait until they see what happens next. Luigi and Samus watch as the shredders keep shredding and even from the sound booth Mario is watching a tear in his eye as Dr Mario has him in straight jacket; I wink to him he knows whats bout to happen.

"O.k" Ridley ready to stab "watch as I turn Hayden into two"!

A sudden flash of light blinding all the audianse, the Braincel Solders drop theiyre guns and when the light is clear I am catching Ridleys tale. With a twist of my rist i snap of the blade. The dragon shreeks.

"Lets boogie bitch" and the audianse roars with true aplause.


	39. PLUMBER VS DOCTOR

As shit starts going down in the audianse and the auditoriem downstairs Dr Mario sure isnt happy and tugs down the last part of Mario pants, whipping out his safty sissors still dripping with Calvins blood "now Mario time for a follow up apointment, your penis head is looking alittle deceased maybe its good idea to remove it all together..."?

Mother Brain occupyed with turning of the stage lights to try to blind me down below she is helpless to do anytihng in the sound booth as the safty sissors come closer to Marios Little Mario (not one of the Mario triplets but his penis) and Peach is giggling and says "Go ahead theirs plenty more dicks in the sea any way"! Dr Mario is ready to slice when suddenly a monkey hand grapples his color. The white knight turns only to see, that DK is in the room. 

"Hoohoo"? DK says meaning "What are you doing to Mario"

"My goodness its a downs sindrome, sorry my freind but Mega vitamins or safty sissors wont do much to cure youre cromosomes" the Doctor says with a chipper smile and Peach plunks a turnip out ready for things to get violent.

"Aw hell no" and Donkey Kong rips of his tie and raps it around Dr Marios neck his air begining to choke, gasping and is he smiling, guess is he into that self asfixation shit. DK scowls only for Peach to say "no kink shaming" and bash's DK over the head with the turnip. Charging a Donkey punch the monkey beats her at the skull. She fly's from the sound booth and into the crowd and they crowd surf her unconscience body. She is swallows and pleashure squeals start. Guess she got that college dick she wanted now huh.

Mean while in the sound booth Mario is wiggling out of the straight jacket as DK keeps bashing them in, boy he is piss that he lose his job and get called, a downs sindrome. Pulling a barrel out he chunks it down on the Doctor, BOOM it showers into bits. Doctor Mario lays on ground not moving. DK sniffing to see if hes dead gets close.

SHLINK, the safty sissors sink into DKs left peck. His niple falls of like a beed as the Doc cackles manicly.

"A oversize monkey who punch's his way though problems" he glotes "a perfect repesentation of all men... if only their was a oponent that is woke such as myself, and"...

Mario busting from his straight jacket ressles his brother to the ground.

"Here I am the one who realy knows whats going on in this fucked up world". Mario flunging a fist into his brothers mouth as teeth fall into his throut. Blood seeping out "you are a slave to the wish's of sluts and whores. You will always be used and for you no repayment for what ever you have done"!

Dr mario gasping caress's Marios face with a finger.

"Brother we are of the same blood"...

"Who are parents are is no matter any more; not after you betray not only the family but the whole gender of the males. And worse of all is you insistence on trying to trankalize me, all to get layed by that temptress Peach? Same blood as not the only shit i give about youre blood is that is on the floor"

Snaggling the safty sissors Mario rips the trowsers off the Doctor only to see his micropeen has plenty of excess

"Do not worry brother" mario grinning as he preps the first stab "it will be cleaner this way"

With a single cut all the jenitals are remove and only a bloody stump remains. The doctor pass's out but the fighting in the audianse is getting even worst as Mother Brain prepares a Hyper Beam to wipe out the whole crowd --question is are the people below enough to stop Ridley "Dean Mushroomton" and what is going to happen next.


	40. THE SHOW'S GRAND FINALE

The violents in the auditoriem is only getting worst, people trys to run away but are getting shot by Braincel Solders and even suckyer-- the fire from the exploding barels on the stares is spreading. Eating up all the front side of the auditoriem and covering the doors. Damn looks like theirs no escape. As the crowd screams with chaos I strut up to Ridley and he begins backing away like a total bitch. Wimping and cowering as if Im hes abusive dad.

"Whats the matter"? I taunt and Ridley sneers.

"Lets see how you do against Fawful" and then Fawful swooping in begins to launch a volly of lasers and is giggling ever so much like the obnoxious cunt he is "eheheheheh it seems that Hayden is coming back like the bread that was thinked to be past expiring but in reality has another few weeks! But that is o.k cause I still want a slice of that loave"!

Running towards him and strafing a laser I hoped up on Fawfuls head on the hover-platform. Swinging up onto Samuses chain (she is still hanging above the shredder) and then to Luigis swinging it over the shredder, taking a light blade I cut Luigi down and he falls to the ground safe. The green brother nods greatful.

"Hayden forgive me I falled for Samuses evil ways"

"Just help us out aight"

"But she deserves a second chance to?" Luigi sayed.

Nodding I fling a laser to Samuses chain as it swings down again and she falls right into the shredder with a final scream. Her bones crutching into bits blood and gore is splat, spraying out the side of the meckanism like a shower of justifyed gore. Capital punishment i suppose and to be honest Luigi no longer needs, that bad influents. Feminist cunt.

"Shit Luigi my timing was of" (more lies) as Fawful swoops back in and Luigi preps the Poldersnipe, "whatever Hayden you know what maybe things are better this way: fresh start" he fires and the engine of the hover-platform explodes, Fawful screaming as he tumbles to the floor. Skidding his face against the stage the audianse continues to haller. The Braincel Solders are blazing away and with a single swipe of my hand their overcome by glowing aura.

"I will help" Luigi shoots a single solder with his gun and smiles but with a flick of my rist their brains all explode into nothing and their corps fall to the ground dead. Luigi smile vanish's, he realizes he is powerless when put next to me. Striding up to Fawful Ridley watch's helpless as I plunk a foot down on Fawful head.

"Please do not crunch me like a tastyful corn chip" the midget begs.

"Very well" I kick him into the air in a perfect arc, he plummits to the shredder; "than you can be diced like a tomato of stupidness instead".

Fawful with a last yelp is belched into jiblets and sprenkles across the stage. It is so gloryious and the crowd can see, the full extent of my power they stop running and panicing. And stoop down on theyre knees and bow down. No more boo'ing, not even the girls are mocking me any more-- just respect. The respect I have earned. The respect I am deserving.

Fawful's skull flying from the machine, it rolls to Ridleys foot as the dragon screams in shock. And Princess Peach emerge's from the crowd flinged up to the stage like the sex doll she is. The dragon picks her up and Peach screams awake but suddenly notices just how beefy the dragon is.

"We must make a tacticle retreat; the people of the planet are to agressive, we must take over from above" Ridley smiles and says to Peach "and you will be my queen and I imagine, that many wild nights are "a head" of us" looking at her lips.

Peach only nods half conscience as Ridley takes off blasting threw the sealing; the talent show is finish.


	41. NOT SO BRAINY

The crowd beginning to escape the auditoriem as the fire only spreads more far and corps's are laying every where but theres nothing we can do for them now. Luigi and me waltsing up the middle path looking up we see that Mother brain is still charging her Hyper beam to kill us all. But watching me fight is made her imitated and she charges her beam, more slower. Suddenly it comes to a stop, as DK screaming and beating his chest leaps down from the sound booth holding Mother brains jar in his hands along with the unconscience Dr Mario. The regular Mario coming shortly after him crashing to the ground. No time for any dirty jokes now its straight to questions.

"Listen here smart ass" a switch blade of light poofs into existance right in my hands and i put it near Mother brains eye. Mario reaching down to Dr Mario pulls the WHITE KNIGHT badge of, its shaped like a star good for stabbing, and also points it to the leader of the braincels. Guess the badge is good for some thing now after all. And Luigi points his Poldersnipe as he lights a Pall mall and begins to hack like a Russian on election Day.

"What the fuck do you want from me" Mother brain gurgles as fire sets in the sealing, a part colapsses and lands near by. Shit things are not looking good. Mushroom University is gonna be Pile of ash university soon enough. But not until we know what we need from Mother brain, stabbing the switch blade into her green blood spits out. Like a fucking smegma rocket

"Whats the next play by the Space pirate's you sleezy fuck".

"Hoo hoo" DK says meaning "Start talking you dumb bitch."

"And where is that slut Peach going now" Mario says, Luigi pats his bro on the back for emotional support --theyve both been manipulate by woman now. Mother brain squeals in pain as Mario chanels his frustration into a stab of the badge, SHINK more green fluid to the floor. One teir seeps from Mother brains eyes. No ones feeling sorry for her tough.

"The fallback plan" the big brain says, "Operation Cull".

"Wow that doesnt explain shit" the switch blade goes deeper and I grin, damn I am tough. Lets see the kids back at home try to say me and Calvin are boyfreinds now. Or for mom to ground me from the laptop for a month again. Just fucking try it. "TELL US MORE, IF YOU DONT YOULL DIE." DK slamps his hands on Mother brain and slaps for more encourgemant; I think it is working.

"OK OK" Mother Brain wanting mersy "Operation Cull is the Plan b if ground invasion is not to work; Ridleys masterplan is to take over the world the whole time and make Ridley empire. Sense people are tough on ground like you they are going to theyre mothership the Frigate orpheon to nuke the planet from orbit"...

Mario and Luigi look to eachother and say at same time "Mama Fucker!"

"I see" shaking my head how cold I let things come to this, upgrading my switch blade to a radiant and holy sword almost thirty feet long I prepare to cleeve Mother brain "well it seems youre purpose has served Mother brain"...

"Wait no, you sayed you are going to spare me."

"No I told to you, that if you dont talk you will die; but I also leaved out, that if you do talk you die to." 

Mother Brain snarling prepares her final Hyper beam and fires, holding out a palm I absorped the attack and slice her apart, peace by peace. Shling! Shlang! Ziiippppp! Mother Brain is quick turned into Mother brain chunks as the socalled tough leder becomes nothing more, then a pile of pathetic meat hunks on the ground. Mario and Luigi scowling with hate for the braincels nod theyre heads. DK to.

The fire continueing to blaze more sealing falls down. This place is going down soon. With no choose we all run but how will the Frigate orpheon be stop.


	42. RIDE TO THE AIRPORT

The bumps in the road go up and down as we sit in DKs red pickup truck, DK in the drivers seat Luigi in shotgun, and me and Mario in the pickup bed, good thing theirs no bullys here in Mushroom kindgom or theyd probably go round telling every one I was in the "bed" with another dude; whatever. Like I said no bullys here. Only monsters and villians

"DK is taking us to the Funky kong Airport, his brother, so that we might could burrow one of his air craft's to fly up to space"... thinking about the times where I was young and inosent, my head was always in the clouds. Now to think we need a space shuddle. Mario nodding we enjoy the ride some more. DKs truck has stickers on it -- Trump 2016 and 2020-- Honk if you love bananas, a memorile sticker saying "RIP Diddy" it seems Dixy cheated on him and he dies of a heart failure. The trales of smoke from Luigis Pall mall coming from the passendger window. Air is fresh and the world is lovly. Its a good memory. One to maybe pad out the bads.

"The girls who standed you up" Mario is saying "what more do you know about them".

Panic attack set's in, don't make me think about them please.

"I dont want to talk about it".

"Please" Mario asks again, well he is my creation; I owe it to him.

"I had knowed them sense kintergarten. A long time passes; I made the mistake of thinking I cold trust them but the reality of it all is that you can not trust any one you know cause they could betray you at any second. My best freind Calvin makes me look gay, away with him. Another freind I hanged out with Ernest we used to hang out but he falls for a fucking girl. But the four girls from the cafateria? Their the worst of the worst"...

I remember theyre names -- Laura, Nicole, Tallie and Anna. Every last fucking one of those sluts pass around my number and ask me out. I wait outside the bolling ally bored and waiting. I wait outside the movies and miss pizza Friday at home. I wait outside Outback steak House in the dead of the night. And worst of all my mom drives me hours away to some shitty comic con and the girl doesnt even show up.

Whatever. At that con I was alone and miserable as usual; a true freind meets me there talking about Fnaf and undertale alot and convenses me to write fic on the site and tough we have not talk much I see you float by from time to time; please times are tough and I am having less freinds then usual. Feel free to PM me cause this other commenters dont really like my stuff feels like. Hope you forget about that chick and reach out to me instead

Suddenly DK squeeling the car in the Funky Kong Airport parking lot his eye's buldging like a horny dudes pants we all see tons of Metroids floating by, oh right this were release by Wario Ware Inc so long ago, looks like their branching away from Diamond city now and wouldnt you know it some are growing.

Everyone getting out, the Metroids start to float by. DK prepares a Donkey punch. Luigi getting his Poldersnipe ready. Mario with fire balls. And me with spears of light. All a sudden the baby's hover away. We all grin knowing were tough. 

"Scared much"? I say when a big foot crash's behind us, shit a entire airport hanger is destroyed. Snarling it's mouth seeping with acid spit it is so big with green scales. Mario and Lugi are reminded of Beta and shedded a tear. DK says "Hooooohoo" meaning "Hooooolllyyy shit what the fuck is that thing, Funky is gonna be pised".

The Omega metroid the final evolucion of the Metroid larva, comes stomping in ready for the kill.


	43. OMEGA AIRPORT BATTLE

The Omega metroid is almost like a dinosaur acid sloshing from it's mouth; men you dont want this thing getting near youre junk, also slashing with it's fingers across another airport hanger plane parts went flying every where. Luigi lods a Gastly Bullet into his Poldersnipe and fires away tearing into the Omega metroids flesh with easily. It shreeks sending a tuft of acid our way but Marios Machine gun fire hands are enough to keep the attack at bay; for a final I spin all around creating a Godly aura and send it to the Metroid as a holy metear, crashing into it's head for massive damage. DK follows up with a Donkey punch to the Omegas gut making it throw up a little. Meanwhile babby Metroids swish around us and we tear through them so fucking easy we might as well be called, Planned parent Hood.

Suddenly running across the air ways screaming like a annoying bitch is Candy Kong with her croptop and bootie shorts, just all around might of well be the unform of a certifyed whore. The cloths grab Omega Metroids attention and it runs after her-- with one snaggle the lady Kong is taking, and then with a GULP she went down the Omega's throut. Damn well to honest by the way she was dressing, she was asking for it. Would a little modesty kill you apparently so.

Belching Candy Kongs ribs fly at us like spears, I erect (not like that perv) a barrier reflecting all the projectles and they tumble to the ground. Now its time to really crack the Omegas defenses but wait. It is charging a supercharge acid attack. Wincing we prepare to get fashialed with alien goops.

Suddenly guns blazing comes of militery F22 Rapter fighter air craft jet shooting up the massive alien like its a downtown Detroit. The Omega howls trying to lunge up to the wing of the plane; no dice. Dropping a bomb it falls to the things feet making it trip and fall. Swishing by the plane seems to go in slowmo as it gets close. In the cock-pit of the plane with a wink is Funky kong, the brother of DK. They are not twins or triplets but just regular brothers.

"DK my man, I got youre ass".

"Hoohooooo!" DK replys to Funky meaning "Lets take it down together brother." DK leaps on to the F22 Rapter for a ultimate Kong Team Attack --Funky launch's a missle from the under belly of the ship and DK hopes on it causing him to fly to the Omega at top speeds, exploding into the Omegas stomack DK used the momentem to do a rolling attack and perces the Omega though the center. As the alien falled to the ground a tunnel is now made. Mario, Luigi and me enter the hole and start lighting it up from the inside. It is dark and damp in here like a hags vag; with fire and gunshots and light powers we "warm things up"

"Oh thank god" Candy Kong says nearby but I fling her into nearby stomack acid when no one is looking and she melts. As we all flee the body of the Omega flaming hard Funky swings back by with a carpet bomb string. BOOM BOOM BOOM! The Omega is blasted into bits and the fight is over. The babby Metroids fleeing we shoot them out of the sky one and one.

Funky landing the fighter jet he and DK hug and smile, its good to be family.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short but theirs trouble" Luigi says.

Funky rised a eyebrow.

"Look over there" Mario points to the sky and I see it to... the looming figure of the Frigate orpheon casting a shadow in the sky, if we dont get to it and stop theyre plans soon the whole planet is gonna be more fucked up then Calvins wierd penis.

"Funky what can we do". I say.

"Wweeellll..." Funky points towards a nearby space shuddle, looks like theyres a chance after all.


	44. THE COLDNESS OF SPACE

Watching from the pilots seat in the Frigate orpheon Ridley let's out a great sigh as he closes pornhub and switch's the big screen back to data metricks and cordinates, the slave Braincel Solders behind him cringing past believe, and than Ridley pulls out his walky talkys and begins calling. From passed the window he can see the Mushroom World. It is ready to be taken over; the nukes in the Frigate orphon will be full charge in thirty minutes.

Calling to his servents Ridley smiles as he looks at the Super crown laying on the dashboard ahead of him, he has a plan for when the so called "god" Hayden shows up and it involves hot sex steamyer then Red lobster chedder biscits. Picking up on the other end two of Ridleys henchmans pick up.

"Attackship 1 recieving" in Attackship 1 King Boo as Shadow mario (not one of the Mario triplets, the fake) is driving a space ship through space it's guns ready to fill someone filled of bullets.

"Attackship 2 recieving" Attackship 2 is more imitating with giant canons and a super laser and even more; in the pilots seat of this one is a purple alien one that has attacked Sarasaland in the past, it is Tatanga from Super mario Land. "Pilots King Boo/Shadow Mario and Tatanga reporting for duty to Master ridley"

"Excelent" Ridley cleaning up his lower body with kleenex "make sure the scum Hayden and the Mario bros do not enter fear with our plans, if we can avoid being destroy for only an half hour we are sure to take the Mushroom kindgom as ours for Ridley empire."

Percing the skys is a sudden space shuddle heading closer to the Frigate orpheon, Ridley sees it in the cock-pit of the Frigate orpheon and his eye's are going pop out of his socket's. Ridley slams a button and Siri activates in the ship.

"Waiting commands" Siri says.

"Do a bio scan of the ship" Ridley growls.

"One space dragon and millions of sperms" Siri does her scan, Ridley getting angry "no a scan of the space shuddle tell me who is riding it you dumb fucking shit"! 

Siri re-calcalates, "Hayden, Mario, Luigi, DK and Funky kong."

Ridley is about to get really angry but his frown is replacing with a evil smile as he begins to cackle.

"Very well, send the orders to the men to complete "Project giga" for extra security and now for King Boo and Tatanga, eliminate the enemy space shuddle with EXTREME pregjudise"...

"Attackship 1 copy' King Boo / Shadow Mario says "I will avenge E Gadd"

"Attackship 2 copy" Tatanga is exited for a fight and at the same time they hammer the controls shooting ballots at the enemy shuddle. The ship is rocked around; in the cargo hold I gulp staring at Mario and Luigi. They look real nervous so I call up to the shuddles cockpit where DK and Funky are sitting.

"Funky were under attack".

"O.k" Funky press's a button and missles are getting launched like viagra. One flys forward passed Attackship 1s shots and slams against it's window with a boom. Glass and metal shard's flying around as Shadow mario splats our shuddles wind sheild as the Magic paint brush burns as it enters earths orbit as it burns --Shadow Mario turns back to King boo his dead body bloking our view. Looks like cum.

"Funky use the wipers!" I scream loudly.

"I... i am trying! But I only have time to wipe or use an other missle"! Our hearts all pounding, in the distants Tatanga gives a snide grin as he launch's a big cannon ball that tears right though our ship with a massive plume of fire. It slams to Funkys face and I see peaces of his skull leak from his ears as the shuddle blowed up. DK wailing in horror. His bro is dead.

Our bodys flying into space it looks like were all dead as the shuddle is doomed, Tatanga smiling.

"Roger to commandor Ridley. Hayden is dead"

And into the coldness of space we go.


	45. AT THE OBSERVORY

My eye's flutting open I am awake, wait I am not dead but how. We were floating into space after getting shot. Looking at my side's we are awake on a patch of grass and Mario and Luigi, two of the Mario triplets are nearby; also DK the monkey waking up with tiers cause his brother Funky is gone then good. Standing up to our feet we see were on a big space ship; glowing light in the center, rooms all around and a point top.

"Whats this a giant buttplug". I say lightening the mood; even DK seems happyer now. Suddenly coming up to us is a woman in a blue dress, a crown and a wand. Hair covers on of her eyes. Kind of a sexy grundge look. Looking at us she smile's and opens her pretty lips to talk. Wow I could use, a peace of that. By the look of Mario and Luigi crouch maybe they agree.

"Greeyings I am Roselina of the Comet observory," tapping her wand at her side she smiles, wait I am thinking is this an other slut temptress. "I see youre bodys drifting though space and save you from the death".

Lighting a Pall mall and puffing "How do we know your not a skank". Luigi says.

"You can trust me I am above the ways off other woman... after all I am like a godess of the cosmo's". 

Mario is not so easy to trust specially after dealing with Peach and pops open his phone, searching for Roselina and sure enough what he find's are porn video's of the socalled "regal" godess of the universe, taking it from behind like a damn dog or something. Taking another look I sneer suspishous. If she is a dog than she is a moody little poodle. Either way a girl dogs still a bitch.

"Explain this" Mario says and Roselina shrugs it of "I have changed my ways, now look we have to stop the Frigate orphone cause the Mushroom planet has many memorys for me and if they nuke it we wont get to see it any more". The Comet Observory is going closer to the Frigate orpheon now as Roselina says "there is only twenty eight minutes until the nukes are charged. You must invade and stop the nukes and stop plans. Do you understand"

Mario press's play on the video as the big coach penguin from Mario galaxy slide's his penguin penis into Roselina and she screams, Luigi and me leaning in to watch. Roselina sighs and repeats herself.

"Yes we understand" we all say

"O.k good now if you get in trouble come back here for full HP and rest" the Comet observory is getting more close to the Frigate orphan, damn the Space pirate HQ seems even scaryer up close sorta like a girl you thinked was hot until she dont ware makeup and you see her face is filled of pimples and zits and just looks like a fucking pizza. From the side a space port is open like a brige and Roselina points, "Time to go boys"!

"Wait" I say the video is almost done, holy shit Roselina sure act's graceful but in this vid we see shes fucking who ever she wants for a dollar now, is Roselina really changed person now or is she going to betray us like every other damn woman in this unverse has done so far. But no time to think as we leap from the Comet Observory and to the Frigate orpheon; sliding into a door it slams shut. BOOM. We are in Braincels terratory now.

Meanwhile in the cock-pit Ridley chucking to himself as he watch's the cameras, turning to a operating table he plugs in electric as zapping happens, a familar chared corps is invigerate with life energy as the space dragon laughs fitting him with robot parts.

"Do youre worst Hayden for "Project giga" is almost complete"...


	46. ENTER A PARASITE

Zipping back into the Frigate orpheon attackship hanger is Tatanga shaking giddyly with delight, parking his ship into his corner of the rot a big sign says "Reserve for Tatanga, park here and youre ass is pumped". Getting out the ship Tatanga gets right to striping of his space suit and is now butt naked cause Tatanga is a nudest, his purple alien you know what hanging out at a impressive longness. Seems like the sort to grab attention's and sure enough? Peach is coming walking by wearing her black leather space suit. Her crown twinkling with delight. Tatanga winks and Peach snorts.

"Hey honey wanna take this to the space bedroom" Tatanga says, Peach lifts her nose and cross's her arms.

"Well I am the empress of Ridley empire and am Ridleys partner now but..." Peaches checks redding, "maybe if he dont hear about this we could go have a fling and see just what your packing".

Tatanga wincing, "Um if your seeing an other boy you shouldnt be cheating" Looking into her eyes he sees that the way she stares at him is almost not human at all but the glare of a supreme leach, a creature that only exist's to sap of other men --a complete parasite. Peach giggling suddenly stops and says some thing else.

"You know don't you".

"Know what" Tatanga says trying to walk away from her but Peach follows at a distants, the princess smileing, why are her teeth as sharp as razers. It is almost like she is really not human at all but some thing else completly. 

"The secret I hided this whole time --there is more to me then it seems".

Tatanga is aroused by a misterious woman, so much that his girthy purple alien cock hops right up as he says "Well i like it when a woman tells me dirty secrets, go ahead, show me what you got".

Peach gives a last smile as her face coils in on itself, what the absolute hell her flesh is transforming like some sort of monster. A gurgle coming from her body as gello like blobs shoot from her, a percing roar comes out but the scene cuts away before we can see the truth. Tatanga says "Oh wow you really are inhuman"

From the lower hangers Mario and Luigi and I hear the scream. DK did not come with us to the Frigate orpheon cause he needs to morn Funky Kong, so he stays at the Comet Observory with Roselina. Hope that she will keep him safe. Suddenly on the intercom is the voice of Ridley saying "Twenty four minutes until nukes are at fully charged. Siri open pornhub. What do you mean the intercom is still on"

Luigi puffing on a Pall mall drops it's to the ground and scrapes it out with a foot. "We gotta get to them nukes"

"And kill Peach to," Mario says "she has it coming for a long time now".

Suddenly wierd colored blob's hover into the room --I can hardly react in time and when I turn around the blobs are transforming. Suddenly there is two Marios, two Luigis and two Haydens one of witch looks just like me. I quickly summen a light blade and toss it to the fakes heart. He falls dead and turns to oozes.

"X Parasite's" I grumble looking at the Mario bros and theyre copys. "Theirs fakes among us..."

"Mama mia!" both the Marios say at the same time and they turn to eachother and growl with viciousness, meanwhile the two Luigis are staring them both down but they look almost the exact same. From behind us the Frigate orpheon sirens are blaring. Shit, now there are only twenty three minutes until the nukes are ready. 

More X Parasites swimming around us and laughing I realize I cant punch my way through this one. I will have use my other god-like power, and by that Im talking about my brain.


	47. TELLING REAL FROM FAKE

Walking around the room I stare down the suspect's in todays enterogation, the two Mario's and the two Luigi's who are spawn in the room, knowing that some are the real deal and others, are just X Parasites pretending to be two of the Mario tripplets. The question is will I have the smarts to tell the reals from the fakes. Or are we gonna be in criticle danger, as the X take over our forces. Guess theirs only one way to find out; to the questioning.

"Luigi" I say, both the Luigis looking at me. I wonder if they start to raw dog it, is it sex or masterbation. Guess well never know. "What sort of house do you live in Luigi".

"A mansion" they both say, shit guess that one was to easy. Maybe I need to try another one. 

"O.k then and what is youre favorite brand of cigerettes" I say hoping this one, will be a stumper.

"Pall malls" one Luigi says and the other says "Luigi doesnt smoke hes a caracter from a kids game, that makes no since". So I shoot the one saying he does not smoke not giving a shit about "cannon" or dumb things like that; I am a god and in this unverse things are the way I say it, so Miyamato and purests can fuck off. Of course I was right. The fake Luigi crumples dead a X Parasite flying out and turning to smosh. 

"Good work Hayden," Luigi is saying as I turn to the mario's for the next half of the chapter.

"Mario tell me who youre archenemy is."

"Peach" they both say, shit looks like thier both on the right track, rethinking my metheds I go with the next question.

"And can you name all the coarses in the entire Mario kart series". To my shock they rattle them of one by one, getting every single one right. Damn I cant even think of that. I can hardly remember the names of my best porn vids. So I will need to do one that only the real Mario would answer right and boom, I got it.

"Mario what is the names of the girls who standed me up in the cafateria." Knowing I told the story to him earlyer.

"Uhhh..... uhhh I cant remember..." one says while another says them all. Nicole. Anna. Tallie. And Laura. The one who did not know the names shaking in total fear, I summen a blade of light walk towards him... than throw it until the one who knows the names instead. The one knowing the names falled to the ground and reverts to a X Parasite. He is dead.

"Hayden how did you know". Mario says.

Only frowning I know the truth in my head, the story of the four girls and the cruel shit they did to me, all that fucked up shit, it is so bad that only some one who is truely freinds with the realty of suffering in our world it's self would be able to remember the names of the girls without memorys being supressed, Mario is not as strong as I am so of course his in-experenced psych blocks out the memory of the story; meanwhile X parasites fill no human emotions and are able to handle the trouble cause their just monsters with no care for other people.

Mario and Luigi and I nodding suddenly the X Parasites are swirling all around, are they somehow reading my thoughts cause they are becoming all sorts of people I know. Ernest and abdul and Caleb and Chloe and Nicole and Tallie and Laura and Anna, all weak as hell as we rail against them turning them to blood and guts in instants, one last one coming up, it's Calvin. I know he is not real cause he died. I fling a fist.

Calvin catch's it with a robotic hand.

On the intercom: Ridley says "Project giga is now complete".

I gasp. Its the real Calvin but how? No time to think, a fight is starting to begin.


	48. PROJECT GIGA

Calvin using a Robotic kick attack sends me flying backwards and then he followed up with a energy pulse, beams of light shooting from his medal hand's Mario and Luigi are hitted in the chest's. They fall to the ground-- they are not strong enough to stand up to a god but I can, rushing in we start punch flurry's. Our fists hitting eachother as Giga Calvin growled.

"Please stop Calvin I do not want to fight you", a tear brimming in my eye I can not make myself hurt Calvin if I attack him than I would probably never forgave myself. I think back to when Mario killed him at the Mushroom university and almost want a choke. "We use to be freinds".

"More then that" Giga Calvin says his body pulsing with electricness.

"Best freinds then?"

"No, all the thing's the bullys say about us being boyfreind and boyfreind and being gay for eachother; you know it all along, that is is true the whole time... we are meaned for eachother and you cant hide from that any more Hayden..."

Shaking my head with a tier in my eye it seems Calvin really is brain washed now, to beleive a riduculous lie that I would get anywhere near a cock; to take penis is womans job, and if I am to be like woman, then that would mean I am a worthless cunt that betrays people and acts like a bitch, for no resin.

"No" clamping a hand on Calvins soldier I growl back "Calvin you know that is all bull shit made up by idiots"

We start to fight more sumining energy swords, CLING! CLANK! CLONG! Sparks are flying, and Calvins chest opens up revealing SMG machine guns that start firing away. Pow pow pow pow pow! CLINKKKK! I bounce of the ballots using my sword reflecting them away. Calvin swipe's them away with a hand. 

"Explain the locker room" Calvin said.

"It is not my fault youre penis is different from the other kids" 

"O.k" Calvin says charging up a Ultimate Energy pulse "and what about all the Rps we use to do on kik, you were always Mario and I was Peach now explain to me, how that is not gay"?

"Its just RP Calvin you fucking moron! Cant you tell fiction from realty!? What stupid point are you gonna bring up next that I eat hot dogs in a gay way or some thing! Im not fucking gay your the gay one!"

Calvin desperete to prove his point, "What about the time at the sleepover with Spin the bottle and..."

"Oh Calvin" unshething a energy sword and pointing it at my socalled "freinds" throught, "you truely are pathetic cause apparently, you think that a game is the same thing as real life. Consider this a mersy..."

Chuckling I drawed the sword accross his neck before the Ultimate energy pulse can be complete, just like that his head topple's form his soldiers and hits the ground --dead as a marryed mans fucking sex life, so much for Project giga being some sort of big deal. Activating a big energy blast I sended Calvin and his head across the room exploding to a wall. With a big boom he is sucked into space his body flying out into nowhere. Talk about smeer the queer (Calvin not me).

Waking up Mario and Luigi with my holy power their suddenly back awake. On the intercome Ridley says:

"Well played Hayden" (he is oviously very pissed) "But unfortunate for you there are now only eighteen minutes until the nuke's are full charge. I really dout you can stop us in time... all youre word will soon be destroy in nucular fire..."

Mario and Luigi and I looking at eachother. I am greatful for the brothers, I can never do this without their's help.

"Its on Ridley" as we storm into the next room in the Frigate orpheon; spaceship hanger.


	49. SMOKING IN THE HANGER

Walking into the spaceship hanger we are meeted quick by a butt naked Tatanga his arms stretching wide as he grins evilly at us, tons of spaceships parked all round like their looking at us. But wait why the fuck is this guy in the nude, I cant stop staring, at the window behind him showing the Mushoom Planet below. The nukes continue to charge. Mario and Luigi walking up beside me, theyre fists ready to beat Tatanga like a misbehiving wife; but all the sudden Tatanga tells us to stop.

"Hayden enough of this violince. Have you not realized the truth yet. Ridley is doing a good thing for you, can you not tell it, from the fact you are always making this perverted jokes."

"Shut up" I say to Tatanga ready to kill him in one hit "dont talk shit to youre god".

"Oh a god yes, but your not perfect your like any one else. Think about it, trying so hard to be a adult that you are always making this shit adult jokes. But in the realty your a kid, a dumb fucking kid, playing around with Mario and Luigi? Do not make me laugh, this world you are created, is nothing but a childs play"...

Mario and Luigi backing away know that Tatangas got a point, stepping in front of them my sword multiplys in size by fifty times, talk about a grower not a shower. This heaven is my problem to deal with.

"What the fuck do you mean Tatanga". His alien cock hanging out, its like a bad haircut.

"Hayden if you want to not be the "kid" and want to be "groan up" in this senario... let the nukes fly, let this damn child-ish world you make go up in flames. Cause if you do not you will never truely be mature. You will never understand the "truth" that this is not about unmature thing's like revenge and jokes... and that woman are not trying to play you but that"...

Telaporting behind him my blades ready, this is where Tatanga fucks up. His logic was making kind of since before hand, but now when he says womans are not manipulaters that is where the lies are up. And that he says BS to trick me the whole fucking time.

"Tatanga I can like Mario and write fic without being a child --I am plenty fucking mature your the one to whiney to put cloths on like a babby running round naked". Fuck, Mario and Luigi are going "oooooo" under theyre breathes. Classic roast.

I swing the knife into Tatangas back, he grinning as he press's a button on his remote. Suddenly all the spaceships opening fire on us, homing lasers and missles and more, fuck their swarming like desperat dudes on a thots tinder. I strafe away back to the bothers as they try to stop the barage. No dice. Blasts hit us all, our HP is getting low.

"Sh... shit" the spaceship hanger door is nearby but to many shots are coming. Tatanga cackling as he is bleeding out. "We cant all escape and our health is low, how will be get back to the Observory"...

Mario crying as Luigi reach's into his pocket and lights a final Pall mall putting it in his mouth. Fuck it still smells like rank pussy's as Luigi preps his gun and faces death.

"Brother no". Mario is saying.

"Go brother and God" Luigi turned to them winking chugging on his Pall Mall, "this is where the path of Luigi, is coming to it's end".

Howling Mario begs to stay with his brother as I pry him away, the hatch of the hanger slamming shut as Lugi faces the missles firing away. One shot going into Tatangas head finish's the alien for good as the space ship blasts are to much. Boom, a wave of fire coming from the most big missle yet. Like a undogable wall of fire

"Good bye Hayden" a tier glissens in his eye, "thanks for a second chance."

Than the blackness.


	50. ACTION IN THE KITCHEN

Running across the brige we get back to the Observory but now its even worst cause theirs only thirteen minutes until the nukes are full charge. Meaning Mario and me only have that much time to stop Frigate orphon, fuck its gonna blow faster then a guy getting suck off by five differant girls. Clomping onto the main areas our HP is so low, Roselina is not there weird. And Luigi is dead to so we are also sad. Mario crys a little and I know food will make our HP and mood's better, heading to the kitchen we go to find food, and to get food so we can eat.

"My brother is dead" Mario moans. Damn I get it, calm down a little. 

Not saying that I instead say "uh why dont we get your some spagetty to cheer you up! Maybe Donkey Kong will want some to, I bet he is sleeping in the library plus your both with dead brothers now. You can use your self's as therapy."

Outside the kitchen as we go up the stairs we hear... moning? It is familial, that weird grundge and eemo sort of sound Roselina is making, is she tasteing some really good cookie batter? Peeking inside I can her face and nothing else. Wait is she leening on the counter. Creeping forward with temprary invisibleness I motion Mario to hold back. He stealth's behind me as I see more. Roselina laying on the counter her ass in the air. She is totally butt naked, her blue dress on the floor nearby along with scimpy underware's. Slap slap slap. I see she is getting it from behind not from the coach pengin. But from a familar person who is not a freind, Calvin with his robot head screwed back on his body fucking Roselina silly.

"What the fuuuuckk" I am so shocked by this betrayal my invisibleness wares off, shit. Mario running in after me as Roselina scowls. Calvin laughs unshething his now fired cannon. Looks like Roselina don't mone from cookie batter but babby batter instead. Camera nearby is filming. Looking over I see Donkey kong tyed up over the fireplace slow roasting. He is trying to scream as the flesh is cook.

"You a-betray us" Mario says

"Unghhhh I thinked I could be better than most womans but fuuuuuucckk the sex is to good!" I know this is the truth, that ladys change theyre loyality cause of who gives em cock last and it seems Calvin is the flavor of the week. That flavor being back stabbing shit.

"Ah yeah" Calvin thrusts his bear groin my way as I force myself away, not looking this time. "Yeah Roselina is at the mercy of this Hayden, you mad cause you cant get any?"

"I will stop you both" Me and Mario nod.

Roselina says "Yeah right" pulling Donkey kong out of the fire place as he is still not even dead from being coocked, leans him against the wall staring at the monkey as he plees for mercy. Turning to Calvin Roselina winks.

"Kill them all" Calvin says. Roselina taking a knive of the wall stroke's DKs head one last time and plundges the knive into his chest like Calvin plundges her vag. Blood sprinkle's all over as the Kong shreeks in mortal pain burning into his flesh but Roselina dont care, putting all her wait into it, she pulls the knive down. With a big shling the knive sliced, all the way down DKs chest. Gasping the monkey watch's as all the organs spill form his body into a cooking pot. Roselina putting it back into the fireplace as the monkey falls dead. Lumas gather to eat his jiblets. Mario and I gasping cause its so nasty.

"I will sow him up and inflate his kong dong for a sex toy," Roselina saying.

"Not yet dear!" Calvin points to me and Mario. "I think their are some pathetic little vigins for your to kill next."

Gulping we turn to run.


	51. ESCAPE FROM THE OBSERVORY

Running out's off the kitchen we hear the shouts of Calvin and Roselina behind us "Hey get back here! Come so we can kill youre stupid fucking ass's"

Suddenly in front of Mario and me is Polari. He is a black Polari who is the boss of them all, and as such is prone to being violence behaviers and making a seen. Looking at us eye brows cross he summons a Luma horde, grinning evilly as his hair is sticking up says to us: "Time to die shit lords." The Lumas barfing up Star bits all over us, gross its like a daycare where babby's are constantly, throwing up on the people.

Lumas are chiming in as they come for the kill.

"Mama wants your ass dead"

"Mmmmmm you look so tastey, I'll eat you before I become a planet"!

"TIME TO DIE FUCKERS!!!"

Mario and me won't take a defeat with such easyness, grabbing to a Luma, Mario tares the Luma in half, bloody star bits and blood pouring to the ground, the Luma screams as its jiblets fall to the ground. Serves them right, if they want to eat Kong jibs, then they to can become jiblets. Laughing heroicly I snag two Luma's and pound them under my foot. SPLAT! The guts are flying every where, a baby Lumas gut splated on Polaris face. Damn, he is fuming now. Polari pull's out his gat and starts shooting at us but I set up reflecting barrers. The gun shoots bouncing of and fly into Luma's fourheads. Gross their blood is every where. But no gray matter. Oh right they dont have brains. (Just like woman)

"What the fuck." Polari says as I deck him across the face. Running even faster we suddenly find that Roselina is telaport to the front of the observory, damn how does she know we are going to be there and that were coming. She is still butt naked so apparently I am supose to take her with seriousness? The Frigate Orpheon swishing close, were gonna have to jump soon.

"Mario and Hayden youre journey ends here." Roselina winking as cameras start appearing around "...oooooorrr I can take youre V Card Hayden and you do not have to be a virgin", her ass checks spread, wait this good be a real good opportunity to lose my virility, plus I am not thinging strait, cause her hipnotic anus is calling out to my's dick.

"Ooooooooo.k," I say staggering forward. Polari running up is screaming and is braking the spell; Roselina uses her wand to snipe him in the head, killing him instantly. The spell is broke as I remember how easyly Roselina betrays her man. Pretending to be still under her charm's I wink to Mario letting him know I am not. Then as I come close to Roselina, instead of putting my "Little hayden" in her I instead shove a energy sword up her pussy. She screams as her ovarys are slash.

Roselina falls whining about her woman parts (just like mom does every month, chill the fuck out its just little bit of blood) and Mario using the moment of vulnerableness comes fourth, clocking her on the back of her head. She is out cold, try taking that to court, theirs no fucking court in space dumb ass.

Then the Frigate Orpheon is getting away even now I can here the intercom: "ONLY TEN MINUTES UNTIL THE NUKES ARE CHARGED HAYDEN!" Ridley is cacking, "Siri search up BBW milf cukold public place, aw fuck I did it again."

Calvin wamping out of the nearby kitchen, his cloths now on and his robot gun ready. Uh oh I do not want to fight Giga Calvin now. So instead I snatch Mario by the behind (not his butt but just behind him) and we leap back to the Frigate Orphon not ready for the dangers that are coming next for us.

Peach, watching us coming up begins to giggles as her face morphs into mandable's.


	52. THE SOURCE OF WOMAN

Mario and me are running though the corriders of the Frigate orpheon as Ridley is still taunting us over the intercom. It seems even less time is now ready until the nukes, are ready to get full charged. Nine minutes. Our foot step's heavyer as we are going deep into the Braincel Solders head quarters. Like balls deep. Eight minutes. Our hearts pounding like Roselina got pounded by Calvins really long penis.

Skidding into a big open room like the Frigate orphone stage from Smash Bros. Mario and me finded our selves face to face with the ultimate female threat the one who caused much trouble this whole time --Princess Peach, the one whose suppose to be at Marios side and support him every step of the way. The one who cant be fucked to make him single biscuit for breakfast. The one who makes cake for Bowser instead. The one who cheats and fucks every one else at every turn. The ultimate example of woman. The epitamee of a slut. The queen of all parasites.

I holded myself back; this is Marios socalled girlfreind to hash it out.

"Peach what the fuck is youre problem, all this time you are suppose to be true to me, and look at all the things you go to cheat on me with. Bowser king of the koopa. Some guy you tryed to find at Delfino and was kidnapped by E gadd. Daisy from Sarasa Land. Collage boys. And now youre trying to date Ridley himself" Mario is angery and is already his hand on fire. Damn he is not gonna take shit, if only Peach was fucking him cause now she done fucked herself instead.

"Maybe so but your a beta cuck" Peach giggles to herself.

"He may be that but Peach your a monster." I say triumphly.

"Oh even more then you could imagine," and suddenly her body is twisting in on it'self her face drooping into sags of skin as mandable's start busting out crawling like teeth. Big insect eyes bludge from her eyes and their looking all around as her torso busts, damn guess she was lieing about her wait this whole time, she is MUCH fatter then she is appearing. Growing even bigger, a big tail like a demon is splurting. More X Parasite's blowing about as she is burthing them. As they get near the ground they morph, into the forms of womans.

I gasp recognizing it, it is the Parasite Queen.

"What the a-fuck is this shit" Mario says gasping "I put my penis in this before!"

"The Parasite Queen mario, she is the evalutionary origen of all the woman of the Earth... the ultimate Parasite was looming under our nose's this whole time and we did not even realize". This is going to be some harry busness even harryier than a gamer girls unshave cooter so whisking out from behind me is my thirty feet blade. It glimmers with god powers. Parasite Queen lunges first trying to bite me and my sword clink's from her teeth.

"LETS A GOOOOO" as Mario leaps into the sky, the Parasite Queen launch's a flurry of fires but Mario uses his Cape to reflect them. Fwooshing against her skin, the alien demon cry's out in pain as Mario pounds down on her head with a forward arial. 

"Nice dunk", I say to Mario as I rush forward and punchure the monsters side. Green blood begins poring and me and Mario laugh. "Its like shes on her period" I say.

"MY SPECIES DONT HAVE PERIODS" Peach/Parasite Queen says.

"Then you lie about all the times you dont want to have sex about youre period you a-mama fucker! I will make you pay for lying to me!" Mario clomping forward his fists ready for fireing down on this absolute bitch. The one who is using him, for so long. "Get ready for what you deserve Peach-- Death."

The Parasite queen growls as we go to finish her rein of madness.


	53. THE DEATH OF A QUEEN

As Mario and me run to the Parsite queen she begins spurting tons of little X Parasites from her body, turning to women in a instant that begin to surge us. Not being stooped so easyly I swing my thirty feet sword witch cleanly slices them, into half's. Blooding every where it is a fucking massaker. Mario, his fist curling in a special way is sniping them with concentrate fire snipes. But the Peach is summening even more by the minute, shit we will never beat her like this.

On the intercom Ridley says "Five minutes until the nukes are full charge."

Peach the queen of parasites cackles, "ha Mario, you were always inadequit in bed and now you are inadequit at saving the world! You and your useless god wont stop me now!"

"As if woman don't call me useless before", waving my hand all the womans being spawned in are taking by a golden aura and with a swoop of my hand they blast out the side of the ship. Sucked into space where they can do nothing but choke to death, well good some of them liked to get choked in bed, now you can be choked in dead. Mario runs up still holding the plunger from Wario Ware Inc plugs it into the Parasite queens spawning hole (like a vagina but even more gross). Now no more troops can be maked. Squealing in pain Peach is in distress.

A last resort, the Parasite Queen leans back and preps a blue color blast; than coming out of her is a big laser, shit I should of knew. Its a Phazon beam. Mario and I grab eachothers hands and combine our light and fire. The laser we make pounds against the Phazon beam almost equal sizes. Peach is laughing as her side gets closer to us.

"Damn it Mario guess I will have to use twenty percent of my power instead of ten."

Then with only 1/4 of my strength the laser instantly over-takes the Phazon beam, blowing up in the Parasite queen's face; morphing back into Peach she falls to the ground, panting and begging for mersy. She jumped up to her feet as Mario stomps up, waving her hands back and forth.

"W-w-Wait mario! I am sooooo sorry about all this, I will only be faithfull to you for now on!" Peach says.

"Is that right," Mario nodding.

"Oh yes, think about it, I will make you a big cake and breakfest every morning, and we will have lots of fun every night before we go to bed, and I will never talk to an other boy again" Peach begs her hands clasping "Please!"

I detect she is lieing, but Mario walks up and puts a hand around her sholders.

"Mario you know better then this." I am saying. But Peach chuckles her mandables clicking in her mouth.

Then Mario twist's his arm, CRAAACKKKKK! Peaches neck snapping in a instant, her face gasps on last time as she falls to the ground dead, justice prevailing at last, at least for the woman who makes Marios life hell and not me Mario dusting his hands of as the Frigate orpheon tilts revealing the sun in the window. Rays of light gleem down on Mario as he dusts his hands off admiring his work; I can only hope a opportunity like this comes for me some day.

Plomp. I feel some thing snap down on my head.

"Thank you for killing that bitch for me" Ridley the moderater of /r/braincels and the leader of the Ridley Empire grinning with evilness holds the Super Crown tight on my head as its starts to glow. Mario screaming "NO" runs to me but Ridley chunks a fire ball from his mouth making the plumber fall in defeat. 

"No" I say as the Super crown is sticking to my head.

"Oh yes" Ridley cackles in delight "after all the times you fuck me over, now it is time for you to get fucked by me; after all you have just killed my impress and a position is now opened".

The crown glowing even brighter, I wonder if that position is doggy 69 or missionery as I prepare to become a girl.


	54. THE ULTIMATE BRAINCEL

As the Super crown is glowing on my head and Mario is pass out, Ridley is cackling to himself waiting for me to turn to a girl so he can fuck my pussy. Mean while all around, Braincel Solders are gathering their guns cocked. Laughing at me, waiting so they can see how pathetic I will look. Will I bet petit or thick. Nice brests or ass? There is no telling, the crown is pulsing.

"Well Hayden say good bye to youre manhood," Ridley slaps his dragon knees as he harden's ready to pound me so hard itll be harder then a reverse boss run of Super metroid, I seen speed runners do it on Youtube.

The Super Crown flash's but my body is not transforming yet. Suddenly the eyes on the Super crown are buldging as Ridley and the Braincel solders laughs become awkward, wait why is it taking so long. I fill my balls swelling as my manness it's self is fighting against the transforming. Testasterown is corsing through me battling the estogen of the crown; many of tried to resist it's urge but theyre testasterown is nothing compared to me. As my man hormoans leak into it the crown flash's again. 

"HE'S TO MANLY" the Braincel Solders leaping to the ground.

"What the fuuuuuuu"... Ridley says and then the Super Crown explodes. Shards flying across the room, they peg into the brains of the Braincel Solders killing all them in a second. As for Ridley some peaces fly into his eyes as the dragon squeels. I dust the bits of the crown from my golden hair. Hmm, seems like it is impossible to slutify me. Why is anyone suprised.

Zipping up to Ridley my fingers twist around his throught.

"Did you honestly thing that was gonna work." My fingers getting tighter, Ridley squirms around in nervousy. 

"Hayden please do not kill me-- if you really look things over youll see that were really both the same." The dragon is turning purple from choking so much, damn I think I should fill bad but I dont.

"Yeah and how is that I say"

"Your a braincel just like the rest of us if you think about it, you can get a girl if you really work on youre self, that is what Mom and Dad say and all the guys on the internet and the freinds you stop talking too." Ridley begs thinking this will work.

"Yeah" I ask "Know why I stop talking to that?"

"Why"

Crunching my finger's a last time, Ridleys head is taring of his body completely seeping purple blood every where as I toss it to the ground. With a golden blade I slice his body to peaces, his head is still alive to lissen.

"Cause off course I cant get a girl. Your not me you don't know my struggles. And as for you guys you act like you can't get a girl when you are much better off than I am... no-one understands MY greif".

Ridleys head barley hanging on to life, one last time he says "Siri open pornhub."

"Actually no Siri," I say barking orders to the ship AI. "Show Ridley what true love looks like."

On the search results there are no results, Siri could not find any results. Ridley gasp's. But I am not suprised. This is something I have knew for a long time now.

With one last stomp of my foot, Ridleys head explodes into splats, gooping all down the floors and the walls along the bodys of the Braincel Solders and the peaces of the Super Crown. His legasy is destroyed. The Ridley empire? Game over.

I look at the wall and see a big clock; there is only two minutes until the nukes are full charge. Running up I hit a button that says "cancel". CANCELING NOT ALOUD the computer says.

Uh oh. As Mario wakes himself up theirs a new problem. What is gonna happen to this nukes.


	55. THE BLACK HOLE

I can hardly tell what to do as the time is ticking away, the nukes are now only single minute away from full charge. Meanwhile the Comet Observory whisks around, Roselina still at it's helm some how still barley holding out, wait did I not nooter this bitch like the damn dog she is. Oh well because Roselina is ready to do whatever Calvin wants, and that is blow up the Mushroom world.

"Mario" I say, "we have to use the nukes on the ships and blow them both up."

Mario nodding as Siri announce's theirs only thirty seconds left. Pressing the button the nuke targets are set and the missles start flying, some whiz out and swish back hitting the Frigate orpheon, others hit the Comet Observory. The fire is so intense I bust out the side of the ship flying though space, holding Mario under my arm. Calvin sees the nukes coming and he jumps form the Observory. Leaving the cock goblin Roselina to burn, she and the Lummas melt in nucular flire as she screams. The last of the Braincel Solders turning to goop as the nukes make them dead. The ships sore to eachother and crash.

Meanwhile a single missle zipping around in space turns down heading straight to Sarasa land. Daisy is in her room looking at pic's of hot girls online while jilling her self off, the messaging of her beef flaps "cumming" to a end as the nuke lands. With it's denotation the whole of the kindgom is set to fire. Daisy vanish's in a instant like the fires of Saddam and Gamora. Huh, guess it really is a sin even after all this time left tards.

Finally as Mario and i try to fly away, Calvin also some where in space but we do not see him, the ships crash together, theyre gravity forming into a single point, and then the unthinkible happens. Mass crunching in, a big black hole opens up and begins sucking space dry like a thirsty hooker. Oh, shit. Chucks of the ships are sucked in. Roselinas dead corpse slaps me across the face as it fly's by, her mouth passing by my. Gross are those Calvins sloppy seconds.

"Maaarriooooo hold ON!"

The sunction of the black hole is so great, we all close our eye's aspecting the worst, and turning into spagetty as we are sucked in. We know theirs no escape from the black hole. Not even light can go on. Even in this world where I am a god i consider praying and not just the fake praying I do at grandmas house either.

And then suddenly silence. I feel cush under my head.

Looking up, there is no space and no space ship peaces, no bodys flying around and no Mushroom world at all. Instead I see a Mario poster, amiibo's on a nearby desk as I am laying on a bed. Mario is next to me also confused. He looks at me confused.

"Mario you know how I said theirs paths between worlds."

He nods.

"Well it seems we... we winded up in MY world Mario"...

"HAYDEN!" The door flys open and my older brother appears. His name is Mason, he is a real dick alot of the time and is always talking to girls and than making a big deal when they dump him. Before Mason can come in my room I tell Mario to hide inside my closet of Mason does not see him. "HAYDEN!" Mason says finally kicking the door open. "Mom made enough Pizza rolls for both us before she leaves the house, to bad my girl freind and I are gonna eat them all haaaaaa! Find youre own food loser!"

Slamming the door as my stomach grumbles, Mario peek's from the closet as I begin to shake.

"Mario you know what." I say. "The villians of youre world may be dealed with but now theirs even more problems for us to solve".


	56. THE PIZZA ROLLS

Mario and I are storming downstairs to the oven only to find all the Pizza rolls are already gone, typical of my fat fucking brother to take them all when i am practically starving to death, but knowing we cant just take this sort of shit Mario and I are ready to fight back. Stomping around the house to find Mason we finally find him. He is in Mom and Dads jacoozy bath tub the bubble jet's foaming like a moist girl. Speaking of which next to him butt naked in the tub is some one I recognize very well.

"No" I say not wanting to admit it but its one of the four girls that standed me up. Laura I have imagine her without cloths back when she asked me out but didnt mean it and I weighted outside the bouling alley. Her tits are a desent size but nothing special and she kinda has a stank face when the make up is wash off. 

"Ew I didnt know you were Haydens brother," getting out of the jacoozy water drips down her smooth and nakedness body. Snatching a towel and her phone she begins to storm away "that is really gross."

"Man what the fuck Hayden," Mason is playing Gamecube while in the tub, we use to play Smash Bros Malee together and he is playing Adventure mode. The television is nearby on a rolling cart as his controller clacks. Also all the pizza rolls are on the toilet seat as he reach's over, shit theirs only a few left.

"Mason let me have some pizza rolls."

"No dude I was gonna have tub sex and now you ruined it."

Mario stands back as I am beginning to fume, trying to summen a god blade I come to a realization, in the real world my god powers are as good as gone. I only have my wits to use now.

"Mason I am done with youre abuse, my whole life you have wiped youre sex acomplishments in my face and pushed me around. I wish I had a real brother but instead I winded up with you. Good bye Mason."

"Yeah your getting the fuck out of the bathroom? Looking at me naked gay much" Mason says.

With a proud grin I shove the Tv of the rolling cart, tumpling into the tub Mason gasps as it smash's into his body and the electricifiying begins to happen, zapping through the water as the Jacoozy jets keep blasting. Mason is twitching as I scream, I release all my rage and hate for my brother as he becomes nothing more then crisp. 

Sneaking back in while this happens (and still no cloths) Laura takes her video camara on the phone and takes footige of me screaming really loud and frames the seen so nothing else shows up. So for any one else it looks like, I am having a autistic melt down. And then putting it on Insta and Twitter and Facebook labels it as "Hayden is having a autistic melt down again lets make this go viral". Sneaking away she runs away.

Once the electricness is done Mason is nothing but ash. Down the drain he goes, I will tell Mom and dad he drove of with a girl freind and never returned. They will be sad but honestly, with all the disappointing he does to them with his bad grades and girls it is good for them to let go.

Taking the Pizza rolls Mario and I go back downstairs. Now we have the whole house to our selfs. Sitting down I log in to my social medias and see the video of me screaming. Laura is getting tons of likes as people slander my name.

Thats fine. I am use to the real world hating me. So I go to my only refuge.

I log in to the fanfiction Archive instead.


	57. COMMENT WARS

Looking at the comments for my fan fiction I am suddenly gasping. All the people who claim to be my fans, are now just roasting my story and pretending it is bad. Scroll though the list I scroll threw the comments, all the people are saying such mean and awful things. I can hardly believe it. All my readers who leave mean comments are there. Abdul is saying Im socio path. Caleb is calling me fat virgin. And worst of all is Ernest and his girlfreind Chloe. They hurt the most cause Ernest was my freind in my real life. Until he betrays me and starts seeing a girl instead.

Pecking my soldier I look over, Mario points out the window. There are people gathering outside. Walking outside I see Abdul and Caleb, Ernest and Chloe are all by my porch. Holding mailbox's and stop signs beating theyre fists together. They ware hats saying TROLL ARMY on them. Backing away I cringe.

"Why are you being mean to other people". Looking to Ernest and thinging of the Smash brothers we use to play I want to be sad. Guess hes just playing Smash Thots instead, crazy how guys bow to girls so quick.

"Isnt it ovious you tard tiggler" Abdul smiles, he is always saying Tard Tiggler now that makes no since at all. He is really wierd and fantacises about his older sister, um gross much. "Your fic is trash compared to mine."

"Yeah your not a hero like me," Caleb is really crazy and has a Zelda fic and thinks he is the chosen one or something. And also kills me in great detail in a chapter of it so consider this pay back. "Oh I am so stupid I forget how to be clever."

Chloe only sneers pulling out a Minecraft sword (she writes SJW Mary sue Minecraft fic) as Ernest wraps his hand around her, that makes me fill so gross cause we use to be bros. Now he is only slamming this dumb bitch now. Walking forward he sneers in my face. I shove him back.

"What your gonna give me more useless "writing critiuqes"? (He used to leave unhelpful reviews on my story.)

"We have no reason to live any comments on youre story in the first place, the ones who ask us to troll you told us to stop with that and to kill you instead." His evil grin grows.

"Who told you that." I said.

"The Cafateria Click of course! Our overlords tell us everything to do. Nicole, Anna, Tallie and Laura, maybe those names sound familial to you?" Ernest begins to laugh revealing a pen sword that becomes a big sword. Chloe also prepares her Minecraft sword and bow. Caleb takes out the Master sword as well, and it seems Abdul is using psychic powers (he writes a Earth bound fan fiction). Looks like theirs no choose but to fight. Mario is at my side ready to help.

"O.k," whisking my hands out I remember my god powers are not there, looks like it will take good old fashioned mussels and smarts to save the day. Even without my ability's the others are clearly terrifyed. "May the best writer win."

Abdul comes first screaming like a idiot, from behind him his grandfather is here to, (Abdul is always talking about his grandpa who fighted in the Vietnom war) and he has a AK47. Dodging the bullets I roll up to his legs out kick them, the old man falling to the ground like the crusty peace of shit he is. Taking the bayonett from the rifle I slice Abdul across the dick. It is bleeding out as Abdul is carted of by nearby hospital workers.

"See you bitch maybe a new cockll change youre whole personality" (as if I would beleive that shit, I know your passing the laptop to your sister.)

The others gulping as I wag my fingers, "Whose next."


	58. RESPONDING TO CRITIQUES

All a sudden none of the other commenters are brave enough to fight me. Fucking typical, should of expected this of them. Telling Mario to wait on the porch I wonder forward and find myself face to face with Caleb. Shaking in his light up Skechers. Wait arent those shoes for little kids, what a little pussy. And I'm not talking about some barely legal snatch either.

"Boo". I say and Caleb leaps up and screamed.

"No wait! I am a hero you can tell cause the Master sword only lets a hero weld it." Lungeing forward he points the blade at my chest but to honest I am not afraid at all. Pushing it forward, it push's into my chest with no affect. Wincing the sword rejects Caleb and it falls from his hand.

"Hm" Picking it up the sword glows with full power. I put it to Calebs throught. 

"No wait please dont do it" Damn this kid has no hero-ism in his whole body.

"I forgive you and Im sorry for sending the bad massages, lets be freinds." I say.

"Oh o.k thank you," Caleb smiles in relief.

"Is what I want you to tell youre brother for me." I shift the knife down, slice through his fat like butter, strange CALEB is like a cake with a thick layer of icing. Not gonna lie I have always wondered what this is like to do, CALEB's guts spilling out free from the prison that is his morbid body. CALEB is so panicked he is not saying anything, but is still alive, and thinking he still does not have what he deserve I stomp on his hand breaking it just to show who is boss. Fucking trash. CALEB screams, crying but he does not know to who be-cause nobody loves him.

Then I stab him in the heart killing him in a instant. Instantly I snap the Master sword over my knee breaking it instantly cause I dont need a cheap party trick to fight unlike him. Leftover is Chloe and Ernest. 

"Given that your week I will kill you easy." Chloe storms up to me throwing a harming potion from Minecraft but I catch it and smash it across her face. She screams as glass shards cut into her. Next she whips out a Minecraft bow.

"Hey Chloe is that a nonconformist behind you". Typical dumb bitch she turns around instantly. I clock her in the back of the head giving her a anurism. Her brain shutting down its lights out for her. Ernest only laughs with evilness as he watch's Chloe laughing with delight. 

"Should of done that to her when you were bringing her to my house." I said.

"Well she was growing old anyway maybe one of the Cafeteria Click girls will date me instead, but more then anything I want to be like my lord and savier Ernest hemingway". Ernest is ranting on about him all the time and I roll my eyes. Writing is not about this pertentious shit it should be about having fun. Looking up Ernest Hemingway on wikipedia I begin to say fact's.

"So you want to right seven novel's."

"Yes but I cant do that yet," Ernest says.

"You want to go to europe during World War 2?" I ask trying him and his smart's.

"Well oviously I cant do that!"

"So you want to kill you're self with a shotgun? You can do that now so may as well try it".

Ernest nodding wanting to do anything to be like Ernest hemingway like the unrealistic goals bitch he is snag's Abduls grandpas gun from the ground and sticked it in his mouth. BAM, Ernests brains (if he had any) are seeping on the grass. Stomping on his body I look up and see Blake in the distants. He rights a My hero academy fic and comments some time.

Pointing at him he gulps.

"Better keep youre comments good". I say, and just like that Blake runs away probably to warn every one what happens if you try to troll me on my fic, humilation and finally death.


	59. HIM

The brutalness of the comment wars over. Not knowing what to do now I gather up the body's and put them into the garbidge can on the kerb of the street. In a world like this seems like I have more enemys then freinds. That is enough to make me want to cry when all a sudden I feel a warm hand on my soldier. Flimping around with fist's rised I realise I am not looking at an other foe. But a true freind one I have not saw in a long time.

His hair is blonde not like mine but a even golder hue. Jelled up a little to give it that extra spike. His eyes are like the black hole I made from the space ships accept their sunction is even greater, like dude I just want to have a conversation but their so weirdly deep I have to keep looking at them. Wearing his jersy even though I dont think he plays sports. He winks at me and I gasp.

"Its you". I sayed.

"Remember me from the comic con? That was when youre journey was still only beginning when the last of those girls standed you up. You drived so far to meet her their but for nothing." He chuckle's his hands on his hips. His lean figure with perfect posture.

"Not for nothing" I am so happy to see him again. "But to make a true freind like you; I started to write on the Archive like you suggested. I have endure so much to tell my story. I get more bad comments then good. But what hurts most of all is that you dont ever seem to want to say hi".

Tears in his eyes he begins to walk away.

"I am sorry. I was weaker then you. And a horrible woman is still grasping to my heart..." But before he vanish's forever he leans close to me and slaps a hand on my soldier. "Look Hayden. I want to do you one last faver before I go away again, the Caferia Click is planning a all out attack to end you once and for all. But I think you can defeat them though the gift of writing I am granting to you." Putting a hand on my chest I fill a part of his sole go into mine, golden like the sun.

Whisking my hands around yellow daggers appear. Awesome, seems like my god powers are back.

"Now go" he says "and fight..."

Starting to fade away I reach out to him, trying to run hand across his check but it only goes through as he vanish's, vanishing away he is no longer there. I fill the power he is giving him. The power of a true freind. Maybe even more then that... a BEST freind. 

"Thank you Briggs." With the gold energy dagger's in my hands I know it is time. Time to storm to school and destroy the Click once and for all. Waving Mario on we start running down the street. People are jearing on the streets trying to ruin my spirits. Shling shlang! I am tossing the daggers, filling pretty determined. The losers slump down dead as doorknobs. The school coming up any minute now.

"Hayden stop."

Skidding past us with turbo power shoes is a familial robot person, living cracks in the concrete. Its Calvin.

"You" my nose wriggling, "so you to maked it into the black hole of the Mushroom world. Why can't you just give it up Calvin. What we had it over and fighting is not going to do any thing to change it."

Tiers in his eyes as his chest opens revealing SMG machine guns, "This is not about our freindship any more Hayden --its about testing your strongness before you make it to the Cafateria Click cause if you cant defeat me you dont stand a chance against them."


	60. FINAL CALVIN

Bursting forward fire flowing from his feets Calvin punts Mario as hard as he can. My plumber freinds goes tumbling back falling into nearby shrub. The green swallows him as he falls into the shrub. I growl marching forward prepping a dagger of yellow light.

"This was never about Mario was it." Calvin is staring at me his robotic parts churning.

Wiping my mouth of, "No it really wasnt."

Us prepping our fist's back, we drag them forward and our knuckles erupt into a shock wave that blasts the entire neiborhood like a explosion, the force of our strongness fighting against eachother. Wincing we try to keep our selfs strong. It is almost a even fight but even now I am still, over-powering him.

"Calvin I know you try to get back at me saying you have sex with girls to make me miss you. But in youre heart you want to be with me-- whatever you know Im not gay unlike you so get off it."

"Hayden Im not gay I'm """bi""", Calvin says next as I begin rolling my eyes.

"Why dont you make up youre damn mind and save some for every one else." Moving my fist away, I know that trying to aspect this to work when its not working wont work, unlike Calvin who trys the same things over and over and wants different results. Moving to my dagger instead I thrusted it into Calvin's robot core. Sparks start flying as his SMG guns fire. I reflect the bullets flinging my knife about.

"Hayden Im impressed, I can even tell your going all out now. What happened to youre stupid sex jokes. You must be truely at the end of youre rope."

"Cause my chance to show the world my true struggle is now here," I drag the dagger down causing double A batterys to fall from Calvin, his power is becoming weeker. "You say you hate me but even now your testing my power before the Click. It is cause your really gay for me after all this time. Thats youre choose Calvin, maybe its time you grow up".

"B-but I dont want them to kill you" A tier in his eye, how naive is this kid. Stopping sending me massages, stop trying to test me and stop trying to rope me back into youre shit, I told whats over is over and that I never liked you at all in the first place, before the bullys start messing with us again. Its better for both of us this way.

"Calvin if your so obsessed with me maybe this it for youre own good. I never needed you to test my power cause its plenty ovious I am strong enough but since you incest, here see for youreself." I fling together a big bunch of daggers and one by one flinging them into Calvins body. He groans as he hits the floor. Blood pouring every where.

Walking to him Calvin and I lock eyes.

"You know that we had some thing. You could not handle what the bullys said about us. And now your just one of them to, blindly putting down me and woman and any one who challenge's you." Calvin says.

Sighing one more time my eyes have tiers.

"Your the one like the bullys, calling me gay with no evidents." And then the dagger went into his heart. Calvin and his life are ended in a instant. Our freindship is 100% over. We will never talk again. We will never be called a gay again. It. Is. Over. So take this hint Calvin, fill the knife twist, and do not text me again. I dont want youre forgiveness.

Lightning striking, I live him behind in the dust as I stride to the front doors of the high school. The intercom box ask's me for a name so I smash it with my fist. The doors slide open as I walk in. The cafateria on my left.

The rain starting to pour I see THEM sitting.

It is time for justice prevailing.


	61. LAURA, PREP OF TEMPTATION AND NETWORKING

Sneaking into the school the cafateria is so close, the resource officer cop is sitting in his chair sleeping like he always fucking does so I slip him with the powers of my daggers just to be save, guess he wont be waking up from that nap, and than creeping into the caferia I'm right on top of them. My heart pounding, my panic attacks resurfasing. The girls that give me so much hell. The true ultimate threat over them all. Bowser and Ridley and Mother brain, they never compare to THIS evil.

Their laughing talking about jocks and theyre stupid Tv shows when all they turn and see me. All theyre horrible face burnet into my memery. Laura. Nicole. Tallie. Anna. The Cafeteria Click, no not even just a bunch of preps but the DEMONS that curse this place and make the life's of so many boys fucking hell. Theyre faces jugging me.

Its in this moment that part of me wants to admit that maybe the jokes were never funny and maybe this whole fic was pointless, but I shaked that dout away, no it not my fault I am this way, and even if it is can I be blamed. It is this sluts that shape the way I am.

"What do you want loser." The leader of them all Anna says. Her eyes are the worst and meanest of them all.

"This is all been youre fault isnt it? Every thing that is happening, you were doing it just to tormant me arent you?"

Theyre grins wided, oh God.

"We tryed to enter fear with the Mushroom world and give you hell but it seems, you were to smart to let it happen. And now your here on earth so we are trying our best to finish you of. But if we cant finish you than what if your to finish youre self."

Laura rises from her seat still naked from the house. I remember back when she standed me up, she sends me nudes that are not actually her from the internet and I fall for it, she is always stuck in her social medias and massaging; she is the Prep of Temptation and Networking. Shaking her body's she is trying to attract and seduse me with her "assets". But my will power and focus is so strong that Im not even slightly turned on from her female form.

"Laura enough of the damn games". I stamp my feet. 

Laura who was video taping the whole time uploads it to social medias.

"Ha ha another autistic melt down-- time to network this to the world."

Sure enough my phone starts plinging in my pocket. The post is captioning "HAYDEN FREAKS OUT AGAIN LETS MAKE IT GO VIRAL"

"Laura you fool this wont go viral. People dont want to see another victim of society suffer more. They want to see a true villian get what they are deserving..." Frowning I start taping on my phone and pull out a yellow dagger.

"So what are you meaning?" Laura asks butt nakedly.

Then as I video tape her I shot dagger after dagger from my hand blasting her all over, POW POW POW, percing all over, soon she looks like a fucking pin cushin as the carnidge is so violent, then she is slapping against the ground. I post the video to the Justice Served subreddit and the up-votes start flooding in. Damn that was something. But the job is only 25%

Crunching my knuckle's I kick Lauras dead corps and it flys out the window turning into a star in the horizon, try sending fake nuds now. The body flys all the way to the bolling ally she standed me up at, hits the pins and makes a perfect strike. The other preps whisking out of theyre chairs. Oh so now they want to fight.

My eyes dead excepting what I must do "Lets end this."


	62. NICOLE, PREP OF MANIPULATION AND GAMES

Coming up next is Nicole. She is a little chubbyer then the others and her face is tons of pimples when theirs no make up on. Amazing that this preps even let her hang with them when all they do is judge people for appearences. She stomps up to me, fills like the floor is gonna crack. She gets her face to mine. I do not even flinch.

"Hayden I am sorry". She is wearing her Nintendo back pack and a Samus cymbal necklase around her neck (the screw attack one). Frowning I back away from her, seems like her breathe smells like rotten orange juice as usual.

"Your not fucking sorry". (I read her like a book.)

"No I really am I did not meaned to stand you up outside the movie theater; my mother got into car crash that day and we needed to see her at the hospital but my phone was dead so I coud not tell you." Fat crocadile tiers brimming up in her eyes, holy shit does she actually aspect me to believe this shaggy dog story. 

"But your mom is still alive." I challendge.

"Hayden the truth is that unlike my freinds who are mean and try to hurt youre feelings I wanted to give you a real chance cause I think deep down you are a sweet person. Who plays Nintendo games like me and just needs some one to be your freind, even a girl freind to help bring out youre better self. And theirs nothing I like more then finding the sweetness on the inside."

My eyes rolling into my head and new worldview coming out, oh god I actually fell for this shit, all this shit she tryed to feed me in the real world to. I wonder towards her my tiers starting to flow and as her nasty fat hands start coming around mine the knife is coming out. Stabbing into my stomach. Blood is begining to pour as Tallie and Anna clap theyre hands.

The Prep of Manipulation and games bowing goes for another gut stab. Running across my stomach more orgens spill out. The world is coming hazing, falling to the ground I fall. Scooping my guts back into me as Nicole stands over me.

I'll have to beat her at her own game.

"Nicole I am sorry that things winded up like this for you", I say "but the other member's of the Click are hiding the truth from you." Anna and Tallies face twist, wait are they actually hiding shit, well whatever just means my bluff is working real good.

"Wait really." Nicoles knife dripped with blood. Tallie and Anna nervous.

"Yes come here, I will whisper it to you."

So Nicole gets down and puts her face to my ear, guess that is why her name is Nicole cause she only as five cents of smartness inside of her. Summening Determination daggers a single slice across her front. All the orgens are spilling out accept for one. The heart never falls out cause as it turns out she never really had one.

Her last breathes, "Hayden their was a chance for us".

"Bullshit", thumping her head with my foot as hard as I can she went flying out the window, "the chance was over when you become a prep."

Flying all the way to the movies her body is flying to the theater, crashing into the sealing she lands right in the middle of a afternoon showing of Captain marvel, honestly pretty fitting but I dout the SJW propaganda will do much to her when shes a dead corps. If only she falls into Alita battle angel instead and learns to be a robot take orders from man instead.

Jumping up on the caferia table the last two of the Preps stare up at me. Tallie and Anna. The air around us is tense, who knows what will happen next


	63. TALLIE, PREP OF CRUELTY AND BLOODLUST

The next to approache me is Tallie and she is looking as mean and evil as ever, her nose sharps to a point, damn back up I think i might slice my checks on it, also her brace's look like they could rip youre dick apart if she starts sucking it. Her eyes as black as death. Tromping up she is hissing to me like a snake, not wanting any part's of that I bitch slap her. She recoils falling over. Than spring's right back up.

"Hayden I wish you could of falled down the stairs." Pulling to her backpack she gets out a humus and salary pack and dips the green stock into the dip. Huh funny of these vedgans, saying they dont want to eat meat cause their not cruel or whatever. And then they turn around and say some real fucked up shit. Like saying I need to fall down the steps, and die.

"You vedgans are real two face." I say. Tallie dont like that so she takes a vedgie pealer and stabs me in the heart with it. Oh it hurts so bad, the blood squrting like a foantain from my body, sprinkling the floors as Tallie cackles at me with so much evil. Her heart is not like mine hers only filled of darkness. But mine is blood and warmth. Grunting I get back up, this is not the first time this Click stabs my heart out.

"Hayden admit it your better off dead" Tallie smirks.

"Your fucked in the head to even imagine that" Granking her throat I slam the prep of Cruelty and Bloodlust into the nearby wall, dust flying all over as she pry's at my fingers, sorry bitch no dice. "Maybe its time a loony like you got a taste, of her own medisine?"

Hacking like crazy Tallie reach's for her backpack again and starts popping vitamens, huh isnt that wierd people who eat protiens and meat in theyre diet, dont have to pop pills like their fucking Poverty Pete. You dont need Vitamen D bitch, you just need a mans D. But to be honest knowing you? No-ones wanting to do that any more.

She bash's me across the head with the pill boddle. It hurts so much I feel woozyness in my body. Tumbling to the floor as she cross's her arms and laughs at me.

"Hayden I imagine you in so many bad situations, like if your in car wreck's, or if you fall of the school roof and all sorts of fucked up shit... and honestly you are deserve it more then any one else I know"

Enraged I cunt punt her. Now her ovary's are sour.

"Im impressed Hayden your even more fucked up then me", she gives a slasher smile, blood pours from her mouth.

"Nope its impossible." A final rib strike as her whole skelaton turns to dust and then I punt her out the window, flying at a million miles per hour she sores straight to the Outback Steak house where I waited hours outside in the dark for her to show up only for it to never happen, smashing though the sealing Tallie lands in a meat grinder and becomes prime rib stake. Huh funny that a vedgan who force's her idealogy down everyones throuts for so long is a yummy dinner now. Though eating Tallie probably would give you a hurt stomach.

Dusting my hands I look to the final prep of the Click as the sun gets low in the sky ready to set. Anna the leader of them all. The one who roped them into the "standing me up" shit in the first place. The one who turned me to my current self.

"Anna this ends here", I said tromping forward.

Anna only sneers confident in herself.

The bad week coming to it's end.


	64. ANNA, PREP OF IRE AND FALSE JUSTICE

I can barley blink before Anna telaports behind me and punch's me into the ground. A big cloud of dust appears and I am coughing so much. It fills like my mouth is on fire. Plunking me up by the hairs Anna grins and shoves my face into the concrete again. This is fucked up I do not deserve this sort of treatment.

"Lets get something straight Hayden --you know you earned getting standed up cause of what you did". Anna cackles.

"Wrong" I said "You do not know me Anna..."

"You know why we did it its cause you called the Ms Parsons from math a slut for dating Mr Hines from history. Admit it you never have a chance with her she is a adult and your still a kid." Anna crunch's my skull, damn it hurts. But not as bad as the reminder of why my journey begins. Ms Parsons who telled me I could trust her with any thing. And when I tell her how I fill, that I want to love her to make her fill like a woman. She reports me to the office. And dates a damn teacher instead.

I remember all the happening after that. I filled so betrayed. I brows Reddit and learn about the braincels, they teached me theyre ways until I realise their all damn fakes to. They turn on me and ban me --cause in this world no-one really understands my own rage. And everyone turns on me in the end.

Looking to Anna tiers are in my eyes.

"Youre harassing of Ms Parson was so bad we wanted to make you fill how it fills to have youre heart smashed and youre happyness took away. Thats why I got you to drive all the way to that comic con only to not show up. That is why. It is in the name of justice that I do this things..."

"No Anna. Ms Parsons can always get another dick. But for me my heart truely is smashed. Your not getting justice by making my life hell. Your only making me more of a victim".

My soul swelling, I fill power coming back to me, not just the Determination daggers Briggs lended to me either but all my god powers swirling back as Anna watch's in horror, my sword stretching to hundreds of feet long.

"And Anna if your so unfamilial with what TRUE justice looks like then maybe it is time, I re-introduce it to you".

She trys to run but the sword is so long, slicing her head right of her head she is gone in a instant. My sword sliding back in, I am not going to kick Anna all the way to the comic con cause to disgrace the place where I meeted my only freind Briggs with her discussing corps would be gross. The Click being gone is enough.

I stand over her body and the sun drips closer to the window, the rays shining down on me as I dust my hands off admiring my work. So this is what its like for justice to prevail at long last. Standing over the remains of the Prep of Ire and False justice I can see it now. True justice rains supreme.

I breath in the air. It flows into me. I fill like a reborn.

So I walk away from that place the last of my enemy's attended to at last. Picking up a newspaper I read the headlines, it seems that Abdul dies in the hospital after bleeding out and that Ms Parsons and Mr Hines actually got into a car crash and blew up. And also every one else I forgot to kill winds up dead somehow. 

In a mortal world like this a god like me don't belong, suddenly I am seeing a new headline.

DOORWAYS TO KID ICARUS WORLD FOUND

Nodding I wander what other trouble's lie out in the world, approaching the sun set ready for the next week.


End file.
